Magic's Curse: A RWBY Story
by Stitches04
Summary: Silvia Danvers, a huntress and mage, discovers a new threat that may threaten the way that Remnant sees magic. The story has action, drama and some language and violence.
1. Information about Story

Azure Beacon Years is a separate universe to the Many Worlds of RWBY. Much like how that story dealt with alternate realities, Azure Beacon Years is one of them. That story has come to its conclusion. The Many Worlds of RWBY will still be continued, however. The sequels to this first story will cover both Azure's and Silvia's separate stories during their time apart and will continue on the same continuity. Azure's story and the original story can be found on the user page "jttaylorbat". Please go check out his other stories and the original "Many Worlds of RWBY", which we co-wrote. That being said, enjoy the sequel to Many Worlds of RWBY.

RWBYVERSE: The RWBYverse is slightly different from the Bookverse (which is the universe that 'jttaylorbat' had written about). The RWBYverse also has a Beacon Years, however has several major differences. For starters the Cardinal crime family is replaced by the Suro clan: a species of half Grimm half Faunus people who have the ability to turn into Grimm. A similar near mass extinction happened in a very similar fashion, but the Suro bounced back and reformed several small kingdoms in the last seven years. Another major difference is that there is no Komodo. The war that happens separate from all of that and does not correlate to the prosthetic attack, which is now brought on by simple techno-terrorists. The last change is that Viridian from the original stories was not involved with the war. Instead, he met Azure a few years after Azure left Beacon and the two formed a romantic relationship, eventually parting ways due to bad terms.


	2. Prologue

The winds howled down the silent alleys of the city. Dark storm clouds hovered over Vale, waiting for the perfect moment for the rain stored inside to be let loose in a torrent of fury. It had been like this for the past week, or was it a year? She couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen the sun in Vale.

Ever since the fall of Beacon, Vale had become deserted. All of its loyal and kind citizens left out of fear of the Grimm on the outskirts of town invading and destroying Vale itself. Now, the hub of the country was now an empty shell of its former self, with the smallest of gusts loud enough to sound like the wails of ghosts. However, one could get used to the noises.

It was mid-afternoon when a small group of Grimm crept down the main street of Vale. It was once a shopping district, but now it is just a host for abandoned shops with merchandise that no one will purchase. Their noses were low to the ground, sniffing out any sources of fear or disorder that could lead them to their next dinner. In the darkness of the afternoon, their blood red eyes shone like a lighthouse would in the stormy night. However, instead of signaling boats to a safe harbor, their eyes signaled a huntress to her foes.

The huntress stalked along the rooftops of Vale, silently following the trail of the Grimm below her. When they stopped in place to look around at their surroundings, the huntress slid the bow off of her shoulder and rested it in her left hand. Her right hand reached back and felt for the fletching of an arrow. They brushed her hand and she pulled it out of her quiver, eventually placing it in the crook of her bow. All it took was a deep breath to pull the arrow back, and a quick exhale to send the arrow straight into the eye of the nearest Grimm.

It howled in response, its body staggering in agony. It shook its head, hoping the force would remove the arrow. The other Grimm searched their surroundings for the source of the attack. The huntress leapt down from the ledge of the roof and landed in back of the group.

"Looking for me?" She asked as the wind picked up, causing her ponytail to brush the gust around her. "And I don't think that arrow will be coming out any time soon."

The trio of Grimm turned to face her at the sound of her voice. They growled in unison as their claws extending from their paws, eager to draw blood from the human that had injured one of their own.

"You want me?" She extended her arms in a welcome greeting. "Then come and get me."

The one closest to her charged first. In its rampage, the ground shook around the huntress, but it wasn't enough to stray her. Instead, she ran straight ahead, towards the beast that sought to kill her. As it drew closer and it raised its front paws at her for an attack, the girl slid underneath the belly of the beast and quickly shot out an array of arrows into its stomach. It let out a roar in pain as it tumbled to the cement.

The girl stood from her slide and vaulted for the Grimm with an arrow in its eye. It swiveled its head to her and went for a bite of her pale skin. She ran until the very last second, then used her momentum to jump over the snout of the beast. She felt its skin brush against the sole of her combat boots, which took her slightly off guard. Regardless, once in the air, she took her bow like a bat and swung it at the arrow stuck in the Grimm's eye. She hit it straight on, driving the arrow further into the eye of the beast. It howled once more and pawed at its eye just as the huntress landed in a tumble.

Then there was one. She slid the bow over her shoulders before reaching down to the holster attached to her belt. She grabbed the hilt of her trusty sword, then opened the pouch on her left for a red dust shard and plugged it into the compartment on the bottom of her hilt. Suddenly, her sword was ablaze with a fire that failed to melt the blade of her sword. Her eyes glowed with the passion and fire of battle as the last Grimm faced her, eager to revenge its friends.

The huntress was the first to charge, slashing down on the open skin of the Grimm with her sword. The Grimm barely staggered as burns coated its black body, and slashed down on the girl with its claws. She caught the claws with her sword and pushed the paw to the side. However, she remained blind to the paw that hit her from the side. She slid to the side, almost losing the grip on her sword.

"You wanna play dirty, huh?" She asked the Grimm. "Then let's turn up the heat."

With that, she drove her sword into the ground, sending a wave of fire around her. The fire traveled into the ground and appeared around her and the Grimm, trapping them in a ring of flames that could not be doused by any water. The Grimm growled, carefully pacing around the huntress. They watched each other's movements, like a bull and a matador in a bullfight. Eventually, the Grimm moved in with an assault, which the huntress easily stopped with a slash of her sword, sending a streak of fire at the Grimm.

It charged again, this time pushing past the fire blast and straight into the huntress. She grunted as she pushed her sword up to block the blow of the charge. The Grimm pushed back with a much greater strength, and it was pushing her straight into the blazing heat of the fire she had created. The heat on her back grew stronger with each second, quickly reminding her of her fate if she didn't act soon. She was holding off on using her secret weapon in hopes of saving her aura, but she would have to use it now or else her life would turn to ashes.

"Portus!" She exclaimed, casting the spell she had used countless times. Within a few seconds, a portal would appear that would take her to a destination that she had seen before. However, the familiar blue glow of the spell did not appear. Rather, the deadly orange tint of the fire grew stronger on her skin.

"Portus!" She yelled again, praying to the gods that the spell would work and save her mortal life. But alas, the portal failed to show up a second time around. Why wasn't her magic working? The huntress was too caught up in her confused state that she didn't feel the Grimm remove its paw from her sword and strike her straight in the stomach.

The girl went flying through the flames and onto the cement of the road below her. She slid across the road, landing on her side and her sword a few feet from her. She slowly got her breath back after it was knocked from her and attempted to stand. As she did so, the three Grimm she was fighting trapped her in a circle. She needed to get to her sword. It was the only way she could defeat the Grimm without her magic.

It was then she remembered her semblance. She glowed a light purple as it activated, making her invisible to the Grimm. The Grimm raised their heads, looking for their prey that had suddenly disappeared on them. Quietly, she trekked to her sword and switched the red dust shard with an icy blue one. Then, when the Grimm were distracted, she jumped up and summoned an ice shard on the blade of her sword and drove it straight through the skull of the Grimm. Its body immediately went limp as it collapsed into an inky black dust. The remaining two Grimm stared at her as the glow around her body faded.

"Miss me?" She charged at the other Grimm, slashing at their legs with her newly sharpened blade. Their legs eventually gave out from underneath them, leaving the huntress with a clear shot at their heads. She severed their heads with the help of the indestructible ice, causing them to disappear in the same manner that their buddy did. The brightness of their red eyes faded into nothing as their bodies evaporated into black powder. The wind of an oncoming storm blew them away into the infinite sky, never to be reborn again.

As the huntress breathed heavily to rest from the intense battle she just had, she couldn't fight back the nagging question she had in the back of her head: Just what exactly had happened to her magic during the fight? And what was the cause behind it?


	3. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

After the hunt of the Grimm, I head back to my apartment. It's on the edge of Vale, where power is still restored. Yeah, it still may be in Grimm-active zones, but it gives me the opportunity to keep an eye on the area and still be close in case I have to fight off a threat.

I unlock the door and shut it behind me, hanging up my jacket on the rack next to the entrance.

"Look who's back!" A voice exclaims from my bedroom. Floating into the living room was Paige, my book of spells. I know, it was weird for me at first, too. But when your entire upbringing is magic, you get used to a few things. "How was the hunt, Silv?"

"Same as usual," I answer with a shrug, moving to the fridge. "Grimm trying to find any living life in the city, although all of them have moved out."

"Well I sure hope so. If I had to live near Grimm, I would leave as soon as I can."

"Unless you're me." I reach into the fridge and pull out cold water. I flip the lid off and drink the contents.

"Yes. You are the definition of someone who seeks danger." Paige floats over next to me.

I swallow the water. "I'm not the most dangerous person I know, Paige."

"Then who does that title go to? Blue?"

I tense a bit at the sudden name drop. It's a nickname I haven't heard in a while, probably because I've been so busy with the hunts. I place the water on the counter and move over to my wall of weapons.

Azure Pozar has been by far the most dangerous yet most interesting man I have ever met. He had this weird humor to him that's uniquely his, even if it can be dark at times. Regardless of his messed up past, he is the best fighter in Vale, if not in all of Remnant. He knows every fighting style, every weakness of every opponent he's faced, it's insane what he knows.

When I get to the wall, now adorned with my bow and arrow and my claymore, there is a small space for a light blue gun. I pick it up and hold it. Even for Azure it's a light weapon. He's used it a lot in battle, so for him to give it to me was pretty shocking.

"Too soon?" Paige hesitated, levitating a few feet away.

I sigh and place the gun back in its spot. "No, it's fine." I turn back to face her. "Besides, I was going to propose another candidate for that."

"And who is that?"

As if on cue, a knock comes at the door, causing a smile to appear on my face. I rush to the door, opening it up.

"Hello dearie," the guy answers with a smug smile. He sports a green button up with the top collar popped open and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black tie hangs loosely around his neck.

"Thanks for getting here so quick, Viridian." I move aside and he steps in.

Viridian shrugs. "Your phone call sounded urgent. It's the least I could do." He glances over at Paige and nods in acknowledgment. "Hello Paige."

"Vert, hey!" Paige greeted. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I was about to ask Silvia that." He turns to me, hands stuffed in his pockets.

I sigh. I was going to have to talk about this sooner or later. "Today when I was fighting Grimm, something went wrong."

Paige rushed over to me, swirling around me. "Are you injured? Did a Grimm infect you?" She gasps. "Will you turn into a Grimm?!"

I take Paige by her binding and push her away. "I'm not injured. My aura took the hits for me. It was something with my magic."

"What do you mean?" Viridian urges, an eyebrow raised.

"I tried using a portal to get out of a messy situation. But when I cast the spell, the portal never showed up." I take a shaky breath, then in a voice I know sounds strained. "It always shows up."

Viridian pulls out one of his playing cards and flips it in his hand. "Maybe you didn't say the right magic words. Did you try adding 'alakazam' to the end of it?"

I roll my eyes. "You know real magic doesn't work like that, Viridian."

"I thought I felt something off earlier today," Paige spoke up. "However, I couldn't put my finger on what it was."

"You don't have fingers," Viridian says slowly.

"You know what I mean."

"Anyway," I say, getting us back on track. "I don't know what the cause of my magical shortage was."

"Can you do magic now?" Viridian asks.

I extend my hand and a fireball appears in my hand. "Yeah. It seems like it's fine, although the fire spell is pretty basic." I close my hand into a fist, the flames dying in my fingertips.

Viridian leaned against the back of the sofa. "Then maybe you just had a short circuit. You know, like a machine does."

I start to pace, running a hand through my hair. "In all of my studies, I've never heard of a mage having the inability to do magic. Even in their older years the best mages can still do spells."

He sighs. "What else could it be? It's not like there's some sort of magical core at the heart of Remnant that controls all of magic that we can ask."

Paige perks up beside me. "Vert, you're a genius!"

Viridian stops messing with his playing card as his head lifts. "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm just as confused," I admit, stopping in place.

"Here, look at this!" Paige's cover opens and her pages flip until they stop at a set of writings. She floats over to me and I hold her.

On the page is an illustration of a large gemstone, resting in a dark cave. The gemstone shines on the page, as if it were the center of the universe. Arched around the sketch were ancient glyphs.

Viridian shifts next to me, leaning over my shoulder to look at the pages. "What is this?"

My eyes scan the page, deciphering the glyphs in my head. My eyes widen when I realize what it is. "It's the core of all magic in Remnant."

"I was right?" Viridian clears his throat. "I mean I was right! Totally knew about that."

I roll my eyes. "How come I never saw this, Paige?"

"The Ancients used a concealing spell that can only be removed and recast by me," Paige explained. "It prevents outsiders or those unworthy from finding information on the core."

"But why keep it hidden?" Viridian asks, stepping back. "Wouldn't this be information that your tribe would want public?"

I narrow my eyes in thought. "What if it posed a threat?"

"How? It's a massive stone that's a magnet to magic! The Terriuns could use that to their advantage, right?"

"Yeah, they could." I turn to him, releasing Paige. "But what if an enemy tribe found out its location? They could track down the core and destroy it so no one could have magic."

Viridian blinks. "Hot diggity. That wouldn't be good."

"Exactly."

"Silvia," Paige spoke up. "What if someone is trying to harm the core? It could explain why your magic went haywire."

"Then we need to find the core before anything else happens to it," Viridian answers.

I nod. "It's the only way we can assure that the magic of Remnant stays intact."

Viridian slides his card back into his pocket. "We should leave tomorrow morning to ensure we get there as soon as possible. Meet me at my place tomorrow at nine."

"Got it. See you tomorrow then."

He gives a two finger salute before leaving my apartment, closing the door behind him.

Paige waits until the footprints fade away to speak. "You don't plan on going with him, do you?"

I give her a knowing look. "I can't. This affects me, Paige, not him. Magic is a weird lore to him. It's my life. If I don't fix this…" I hesitate, not wanting to even think about what would happen if I failed.

"I know, Silv. But you could have told him."

I shake my head. "If you know Viridian, you know that you can never tell him off. He'll find a way to get involved one way or another."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We leave tonight. This time we're not using portals. I don't want to risk my magic running dry while we're in the portal."

"Does that include me?"

"Yes. If anything damages the core, it could affect you too."

"Alright." Paige moves to the table to rest. "Night!"

I leave Paige and go to my bedroom. After my fight earlier, it wouldn't be a bad idea to rest before the mission. I plop down on my bed, thoughts racing through my head. Could it possibly that someone had found the core after centuries of secrecy? And if they did, how did they find it? Was it by accident, or was it through some kind of scheme?

Regardless, it isn't something I should be worried about right now. We have the length of our journey to find out the answers, and I will do anything to find them if it means saving the magic of Remnant.


	4. Chapter 2: A New Suspect

As short as my sleep was, I was still upset to hear my alarm go off. I roll to the opposite side of my bed, blindly slapping at my side table until I somehow hit the snooze button on my scroll.

"Rise and shine, Silv!" Paige yells, bursting into my room.

I groan and prop myself up on my elbows. "How can you be so energetic?" I ask, voice gravelly.

"I'm a magical talking book. I never need rest."

I sigh. "Fair point."

"Hey honey. You were the one who wanted to get up early." If Paige had legs, she definitely would have sashayed out of there.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and force myself to get ready, even if my mind wasn't matching up with my body. I drag myself to the bathroom. Few minutes later, I come out in my usual hunting gear: a purple t-shirt that rises just above my midriff and fitted black jeans. A black utility belt sits around my waist with a good portion of the tools I need. I grab a few hair ties before heading out to the living room.

Once there, I load my belt with the dust shards that I need. Earth, fire, ice, lightning, and a few specialty ones I got at a market. Since I don't know who I'm facing, it would be helpful to take whatever is necessary. The shards clip into my belt, while the backups get stored in my backpack.

I pull my sword off the wall and slide it into its sheath on my hip. Next, I grab both my bow and its set of arrows and watch as they merge. With the help of my magic, they become a silver bracelet on my wrist. Paige was the one who showed me the spell. If it weren't for her, I would be lugging it around everywhere.

"What you gonna do about food, Silv?" Paige asks.

"I'll stop by a nearby store and stock up," I answer, adjusting the bracelet. "I would store it in a pocket portal, but if the magic goes haywire again, I may not be able to access it."

"Good idea then."

"You got everything, Silv?"

I sling the backpack onto my shoulder and look around at my apartment. This may be the last time I see it for a while. I hope it's still here when I get back, maybe even untouched by Grimm.

Just as I am about to respond to Paige, my eyes halt at the wall where my weapons usually sit. Alone on the wall rests Azure's gun. Its light blue finish draws me in, almost as if it - Azure - were speaking to me. Something about it staying here while I go on this journey didn't sit right with me.

Without hesitation, I reach over and grab his gun. I weigh it in my hands before sliding it into a free spot on my belt. The extra weight against my hip is unfamiliar, but it's something I will have to get used to. It makes me wonder how Azure could carry so many of these on him at once. Then again, he would say the same of me with my sword. The thought brings a small flutter in my chest.

"You're taking it with you?" Paige questions.

"Yeah. Azure told me to keep an eye on it, and I intend on doing just that."

"Do you even know how to use a gun?"

I shrug. "No, but I know how to use a bow and arrow. Can't be that far off, can it?"

"Good point."

With a small smirk, I head for the door and move out with Paige into the unknown. With the crumbling moon above as our guide, we start our journey to discover the mystery of the core.

About a hour and a trip through a dark forest later, we manage to make it to a nearby town. Amnity is a small enough place that not many people talk about it, but it still is pretty advanced in terms of technology. It's far enough from Vale that it wasn't affected by the Grimm attack, but close enough that it was one of the first towns to hear about the news. Either way, the attack still haunts Amnity today now that they must live in Vale's shadow.

Before we enter the town, I tell Paige to go into my bag. If the citizens saw a strange girl with weapons accompanied by a floating and talking book, something tells me it would cause some panic. I know it's the middle of the night, but you can never know who can lurk in the alleyways, waiting for a chance to strike.

Despite the late hours, I manage to find a convenience store that's open with a "Open 24 Hours" neon sign flashing in the front display window. I push open the door, a light bell ringing above my head. To my surprise, the store actually looks pretty well-kept. Almost deathly white lights hang above each aisle, flickering every so often. The aisles are lined with a rainbow array of snacks and sugary beverages. On the far back wall rests certain weapons and ammunition cartridges, most likely for the traveling huntsman wandering through. A clerk sits in the back, mindlessly tapping his fingers in the pattern of a unheard tune.

I head for the food, picking up a handheld cart along the way. I scan the shelves for food items, specifically those that are canned and will hold more worth and nutritional value than just a plain bag of chips. Spotting the canned section, I stock up on fruits, beans, and soups. They will be easy to heat and eat while on the go.

I switch aisles to the candy and quick snacks section. I grab a small bag of trail mix and other assortments of nuts and fruits in case I need to make any of my own. I stop at the chocolate bar section and I can feel a smile appear on my face. It's like I can almost hear Azure urging me to buy them just so he can eat them after training. Despite my situation now, I still take a few and throw them in my cart.

In the back where the fridges are, I take a few of the massive bottles of water. If I run low, I can find a stream and use some of the iodine packets I have to filter it.

Finally, I head to the back of the store where the man is. His eyes are distant, almost distracted, but looks up when I head his way.

"How can I help ya?" He asks, his voice clearly scruffy. Up close I can see how disheveled he is. His beard is long and clearly not groomed and his hair sticks out in places it shouldn't.

"I was wondering if you have any arrows on hand."

"You looking for a specific make? Wood, alloy?"

"Alloy."

He nods and pushes off of his stool to open a display case. He pulls out an array of arrows and sets them on the counter in front of me. They arrange in colors ranging from silver to bronze to obsidian, each with varying tips and lengths.

"Some of these are more than just arrows." He picks up a silver arrow, with a diffuser underneath the tip. "This is a explosive arrow. It'll blow at your command." He sets it down and picks up another, this one with a light blue glow from inside the tip. "This one has an ice dust in it, in case you need to freeze some stuff. But this," he smirks and holds up the obsidian one. "This is a new model recently released. It can create a smokescreen to confuse your enemies."

I nod, taking in all of the options for arrows. I'm surprised that such a small store can have such a large selection of weapons. I'll have to keep this in mind the next time I need to stock up.

"So what do you think?" He stands back, watching me. His gaze is a little unsettling, but I brush it off.

I think for a few moments before I point out the ones I want, including the explosive, ice and smokescreen arrows. They may come in handy in the case I'll have to ambush someone.

He places the arrows I picked aside then packs the others away. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah." I place the basket of food on the counter then I pull out Azure's gun. "I was wondering what kind of ammunition this gun takes."

He examines it for a second before reaching out to take it. I hesitate and pull it back slightly. Something about the thought of someone else touching Azure's weapon sent my skin crawling. I can feel his confused gaze on me before I force myself to give him the weapon. He examines it for a bit, then opening up the magazine to examine the ammo.

"Okay, we have these in stock." He slides the magazine back in and hands me back the gun. Feeling the hilt back in my grip lifts a weight off my shoulders.

He messes around in a few drawers, eventually finding the correct ammunition. He places it aside of the arrows. "Anything else?"

"Yeah these." I pull up the basket and start unloading it.

"So I'm assuming you're a huntress?" He starts picking up the items and scanning them.

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing in a town like this, especially this late at night?"

I shrug. "Just out on a mission."

"Where are you from?"

"Vale."

He chuckles shortly. "Why stay there? It's run over by Grimm."

"It's still a city that needs to be protected."

He raises a curious eyebrow in my direction. "Last time I checked, a city needs people to run. Everyone evacuated from Vale during the attack. There really isn't a place for you to protect anymore, lady."

Anger courses through my veins at the words. "Vale has been and still is my home. And I will still protect it from the Grimm that destroyed it."

He smirks smugly with a roll of his eyes. "If you're really looking for something to hunt, you should try hunting down some other criminals, or stopping freaks like the Suro."

I hesitate in answering at the mention of the Suro. "I guess in some ways I am."

After he checked me out, I exited the glow of the store and back into the darkness of the familiar forest. Before I could even move for my bag, Paige had already ported out and beside me.

"For someone that knows a lot about weapons, he sure is a bitch."

"I know, Paige." I sigh. "Sometimes guys can be dense."

"I'm so glad that I'm an animate book so I don't have to deal with idiots like him."

"I wish Paige."

"Maybe he could be a little bit more like Azure."

The mention of him brings me to a halt. Butterflies flutter in my stomach, yet every part of my body tenses at hearing his name. Every memory, both good and bad, charge at me and take me back to all the times I spent with him. He's good. He's bad. He's an enigma that I can never solve.

"Yeah, maybe," I muster, my voice coming out dry.

She hesitates. "Silvia, are you okay?"

A faint chuckle sounds from me, but I don't recognize it. "Depends on what you mean by okay."

Paige sped in front of me. If she had eyes, I'm sure she would be shooting daggers my way. "Honey, let's talk. Come on."

As much as I don't want to talk about this, maybe Paige is right. It's been almost two years since he left but the wound is still there. It hurts even thinking about it or mentioning it. Maybe it's why I avoided really talking about it since then. For the first month, maybe I brought it up a few times. Now, it's an entirely different story.

I look up at Paige for a few seconds before a sigh escapes me. "It's been hard since Azure left, you know."

"Would it be bad for me to say that I never expected it to be easy?"

"I thought that, for once, things would finally work out for us," I explain.

"The prosthetic attack was something no one could have predicted, Silvia."

"But he still left, Paige. For four years he abandoned us when he had nothing to apologize for."

"He killed someone."

I turn to look at Paige, anger from so many years ago filling my bloodstream. "His spine was his implant, Paige! When the virus hit, it went straight from his central nervous system to his head. Nothing he did he was in control of!"

Paige sighs. "I… I'm sorry, Silvia. I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay." I take a breath to calm myself. "I should have seen him leaving again coming."

Paige floats over and places her pages on my shoulder. "Azure leaving was something that no one could have predicted. You two were getting along as you always did, and you still will when he returns. And you know he'll come back."

My hand immediately drifts down to my holster where Azure's gun rests. "He tried to fix everything for me when no one else has. He wouldn't throw that away forever."

If Paige could possibly grin, she would definitely be doing it right now. "Exactly. And believe me when I say that Azure wouldn't purposefully do anything to hurt you, including leaving you again."

Her words surged a wave of hope inside me. For the first time in a year, I finally start to feel comfortable with the idea of trusting Azure. It's like there is this feeling deep in my stomach that won't lift, knowing that not only will he come back for his gun, but he'll come back for me, and that's all of the relief I need.

"Can I hug you?" I finally ask, an unfightable smile on my face.

Paige flew from my shoulder to my chest, folding her covers together. "You never need to ask."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her in tight. "What would I do without you, Paige?"

"Honestly? You'd be a wimp at magic."

I mock gasp and release her. "No I wouldn't."

She chuckles, drifting back into the air. "I know. You're amazing at everything you do."

A faint blush coats my cheeks. "Shut up. I'm not."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Silv," she scoffs. "So, where are we going?"

"For our mission?" I ask, pulling up a map on my scroll.

"Duh! If you wanna find out who's attacking the core, you need to start with some suspects."

"So who would want it out for magic?"

"I mean, if you think about it, almost anyone if the motive is right. People who are obsessed with power, anyone who was done wrong by magic, people who just hate it. There are so many possibilities."

Suddenly an idea struck me like a chord. If the store clerk hadn't mentioned them, I probably wouldn't have even considered them. "Paige I think I know where to go."

"Oh! Do tell!"

"Who do we know that has a deep-rooted, not so pleasant history with magic?"

Paige pauses in thought, then lights up. No literally, she starts to light up with magic. "The Suro!"

I smile. "Exactly. Out of all the gods and goddesses in their mythology, there is one who is representative of magic: Sterro."

"She's the one they consider evil, right?"

"Well pure evil, yes. For others it's kind of implied."

"You think that a Suro somehow found the Core and wants to destroy it for good?"

I shrug as I enter coordinates into my scroll. "How a Suro found the Core still confuses me. But it's the only motive and good lead that we have right now."

"Alright. So where are we headed?"

I look ahead, stuffing my scroll in my pocket. "We're heading to talk to the king of the Suro."


	5. Chapter 3: A Plane, Gun, and a Criminal

Paige and I reach the dock for the next flight to Atlas by the time the sun peaks above the horizon. The morning light hit the water just right to make it sparkles as if crystals were living underneath the waves. The sky is lit in gradient pastel extending far beyond the horizon-line. I loved seeing sunrises like this every morning at Beacon, since we were on a floating island. It was always the best way to wake up and start a day. I smile slightly at the memory.

"What's the plan?" Paige asks from my backpack.

Since a crowd is forming for the airport, I decide to pull out my scroll and place it at my ear. "I'm going to get a ticket to Atlas," I answer casually as if she was beside me. "Only way for us to get there without a portal."

"We're not going to Bea?"

Bea is basically the capital of any and all Suro cities. It was the first city to be established after the Suro became nearly extinct. It was this city that inspired other groups of Suro faunus to re-civilize after the prosthetic attack that nearly killed them all.

I shake my head. "As much as I would want to go to Bea, I think they might be too isolated to care about the affairs of mages like me."

"That leaves Poe."

Poe is home to a species of Suro faunus who normally have wings as their animal extremity. If they choose to turn into their Grimm state, their form will shift to that of a Nevermore.

I nod. "Exactly. Hold on."

I approach the ticket counter at the dock and purchase a ticket for the next flight for Atlas. Lucky for us, it leaves in five minutes.

Right before I am about to walk away, the lady behind the counter speaks up. "Ma'am, are you aware that there will be no use of weapons on this flight?" Her gaze is fixed on my sword and Azure's gun around my waist.

I give her a small look of amusement. "I'm a huntress and there are plenty of Grimm in the skies. As much as I hate bending rules, I might have to bend that one."

The clerk watches me for a moment before nodding. I can tell by her expression that she's a little confused but overall is okay with it. I mean, it wouldn't be a good headliner if a plane went down because no one was protecting the plane.

I adjust the bag on my back and proceed to the plane for Atlas. I climb up the stairs until I find an isolated area. Odds are the flight won't be full since it's so early. By the time the flight takes off, I notice that my prediction comes to fruition. No one else is on the floor that I am on.

"We're in the clear," I tell Paige, who immediately flies out of my bag.

"Thank the gods! It is cramped in there!" She starts flipping between pages as a means of stretching herself.

"I'm sorry Paige. Last thing I need is people seeing me talk to a magic book."

"As much as I am offended, I agree." She floats to the seat next to me. "Man, I don't remember the last time that we went to Atlas."

I sigh and sit back in my seat. "As much as I don't want to go back there, we have to."

"Poe isn't near Terra, you know."

Bad memories immediately come flooding back at me. The day when I was supposed to become a high mage in my tribe, which eventually turned into the day I ran away from home and never looked back. A cold shiver shoots down my spine.

"I know. But the pain is still there."

"I remember that day. Well, not like you, but that was the day you stole me from the elders."

I chuckle. "I completely forgot that was how I met you."

"Honestly, me too. It feels like we've known each other for… well forever."

I shoot her a look. "That's hard to say considering you opened up to Azure before you opened up to me."

She shrugs her cover. "I had my reasons."

I force back a wince as I look ahead. "That's fair."

Unfortunately, I know why she chose to keep silent to me for as long as she did. One of my teammates, Matt, died in a battle against my tribe at the hand of my brother. It was the first time I ever saw someone I truly cared about die before me. Grief took over me. He was so young and didn't deserve to die. I tried turning to magic to bring him back, which included using Paige, and the results were almost catastrophic. Matt's spirit was tainted with the dark magic of the spell, and Paige wasn't happy about that.

With Matt's death came the downfall of my original team at Beacon. It comprised of myself, Azure, Matt, and Trent, a Suro himself. Many times I have thought back to Matt's last days, and wonder if he didn't die, would things have been different. Would the prosthetic attack have happened? Would Azure have left the way he did? Would I actually stand a chance of trying to be with Azure?

Maybe I'll never know. But the one thing I do know is that I have to accept the past and move on with the present. Matt would have wanted that.

During the flight, I decide to mess around with Azure's gun. I was able to activate it's hidden feature, where it also functions as a sword. One of the things about any weapon Azure owned was that it always had something hiding that no one else knew but him.

A few hours later and we descend into Atlas, a home that I stopped considering home. We depart the plane and take the nearest route to Poe. By the time Paige and I get there, it's near dusk.

Flames light up the wooden gate, casting the city of Poe in an ethereal glow. Logs of wood are driven into the ground, surrounding the city with a towering wall that no human could see through. On each side of the gate stood two Suro, each with matching silver armor, white under-cloaks, and charcoal black wings.

"Halt!" One of the guards shouts, followed by both guards pointing their spears at me. "State your name and purpose."

Paige immediately hides behind my back. "Good luck."

I adjust myself so that my chin is raised. "My name is Silvia Danvers. I am here on a mission regarding me to speak to the Thaass." To the Suro, Thaass is a position similar to that of a king. It's the highest position a Suro citizen could have.

The one guard laughs, although his grip on his spear does not loosen. "An outsider wishing to speak to our ruler?"

"Please, it is an important matter. It could affect the balance of power in Remnant as we know it."

The guards shake their heads. "How do we know that you are not just saying it to get inside the city walls and destroy us?"

A lightbulb goes off in my head, then quickly dims. I have no way of proving that. At least, not without straight up accusing these guards that their Thaass is trying to destroy all magic.

I raise my arms in defense. "Alright. I will leave. Thank you for your time." I turn and head to leave.

Paige pops up in front of me. "Silvia, what are you doing?"

"Those guards aren't going to let me in without a fight, which isn't what I'm here to do."

"Could we portal in?"

"What did I say about portals?"

Paige sighs. "Then how are we going to get into Poe?"

"I can help you." A deep voice suddenly speaks up, causing me to halt and reach for my sword.

"Who's there?" I ask, glancing around the area. There's no one that I can immediately see, but with closer inspection I notice a dark silhouette against the shadow of Poe's walls.

"Whoa, no need to get feisty, missy." He pushes against the wall and far enough into the light for me to get a glimpse of him. His eyes are a golden yellow, piercing through the darkness. However, that seems to be the only sharp feature about him. His bland clothes are tattered and hang off of his tall, skinny frame as if they were made for someone much bigger. A flannel is tied around his waist, and obsidian wings stretch above him.

"One, don't call me missy. Second, who are you?" I snap, a shiver of uncertainty rolling down my spine.

"I'm someone that can get you into Poe." He smirks devilishly and I do not move my hand from my sword.

"What are you talking about? The only way into the city is the main gate."

"That's what those fools want you to think." He laughs. "There's a way for you to get in without them knowing. But it'll cost you."

I roll my eyes. Sounds like he's a typical con artist, just waiting for outsiders or anyone desperate enough to get what they want. Unfortunately, I'm now in that position.

"What do you want?"

He walks closer to me, making every inch of skin crawl. His gaze drifts down my body, and eventually stops at my waist. He stops in front of me and smiles. "I want that."

I glance down and realize exactly what he's referring to. It's Azure's weapon.

"No," I say immediately. "I'm not giving you that. I'll give you everything else but this gun."

He shakes his head in disappointment. "A shame. Guess you really won't be seeing the Thaass tonight. Or ever, for that matter." He turns and his wings spread as if he is ready to depart.

"Good call, Silv." Paige peeps up behind me. "Nothing is worth working with that-"

"I'll do it." I force myself to say.

"What?" Both Paige and the criminal say in shock.

I swallow a lump in my throat. As much as I hate to depart with it, I can't risk the chance of opening a portal and not being able to exit. This is my only chance, and I have to take the chance.

"I said I'll do it. I'll give you this gun." I reach down and pull it off of my belt.

"Silvia I love you but what the hell are you doing?" Paige whispers in my ear, but I shoot her a glare to keep her quiet.

The man watches me in contemplation before snatching the gun from my hand. "This is a beaut, you know?" He tosses it as if it's a beanbag and it sets my blood boiling.

"Hold up your end of the deal," I order him. "Take me into the city."

He sighs and places the gun in his belt. "Alright, boss."

The man moved to the wall and knocked in a specific beat. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity at the action. Before I could register what it meant, one of the logs forming the wall started to shift. The center of the log opens, revealing a door straight into the city of Poe.

"C'mon now. Don't want to miss your appointment with the Thaass, do you?" He smirked and walked into the doorway.

Paige moves into my backpack and I follow after him. Turns out he was right. The passage took us into the marketplace section, which somehow happened to be somewhat busy despite it being dusk. As a crowd formed, I made sure to keep an eye on the guy who let us in.

"So what's your name?" I ask, weaving through the crowd behind him.

"Name's Randall, but you can call me anytime." Randall throws a wink back my way, and I swear I'm going to throw up.

"Do you often help outsiders like me?"

He shrugs. "Depends how desperate they are. If they just want to see a Suro in the flesh, then they're on their own. But people like you who want to see the Thaass, that's something that comes once in a lifetime."

I stay silent, sneaking out my scroll as he talks. "You've been doing this for a while, I assume?"

"Yeah." He laughs to himself. "A majority of them are so driven by their own greedy desires that they'll do whatever it takes to achieve it. If it means giving up the last photo of their loved one or even a rare gun, they'll do it. Like yours, for instance." He reaches down and takes Azure's gun from his belt. "I don't think I've ever seen a gun like this before."

I pull up an app on my scroll. "Really?"

"In all my years in this business of mine, this is the most unique. It'll definitely sell well."

As Randall finishes speaking, I press the button on my scroll, causing the blade of Azure's gun to spring out. Randall screams, dropping the gun out of shock. I scoop it up and smirk.

"Thanks for the way in, Randall." I give him a two-finger salute before using my semblance to make myself invisible to only him.

"Hey! Get back here, you bitch!" He shouts into the marketplace.

Paige peeks out of my bag as we run away from the marketplace and into the rest of the city. "Damn, Silv! What did you do?"

"I programmed Azure's gun so that the blade can pop out at the press of a button."

She whistles. "Look at you go! Programming and shiz!"

"What can I say? I made a promise, and I'll keep it. Whatever it takes."

With that, we charge to the center of town and to the palace of the Thaass.


	6. Chapter 4: Face to Face with a King

After snaking through the marketplace and close enough to the palace, I drop my semblance and catch my breath. If I use it for too long, it drains a lot of my energy. I reach into my pack and pull out some water to drink.

"I can't believe you got Azure's gun back!" Paige exclaims, bursting from my bag.

I chuckle and pull his gun from my belt. "Honestly, I can't believe it either."

Holding his gun, its weight feels different in my hands. If Azure were here and he saw what I did, he would be impressed. Amazed, even. Maybe it isn't magic or even a portal, but it really felt like he was with me during that stunt in the marketplace. It makes me smile a little.

Paige peeks out from the corner and at the palace before us. "How do you think we're going to get inside?"

I follow her gaze and swallow my gulp of water. The palace is made of sandstone with highlights of gold and obsidian along the rising columns. Although the palace was about as tall as the average home in Poe, it was far more ornate. Two guards were pacing the main gate to the palace.

"If I walk up to them, they might arrest me."

"And you can't disguise yourself as a guard."

I nod, noting their wings that I clearly lack. "I would be able to if magic was working the way it should." I hesitate in thought. "I can use my semblance."

Paige turns to me. "Are you sure? If you project it on to too many people, it'll drain you quick."

"It's the only option we have, Paige." I take another swig of water and tuck the bottle in my bag. I look up and realize that the guards were both facing away from the center of the gate. "Get inside, it's go time."

"You got it boss!" Paige does a mock salute with one of her pages and drops into my bag.

I zip it shut and get moving. As the guards start to pivot and make their march back, I activate my semblance and slip by them before they even notice. I let out a breath of relief as they go on their way.

Once I slip inside and take shelter behind a nearby column, I drop my semblance. I can already feel it taking its toll on me from overuse. I need to be careful before I end up passing out.

The lobby of the palace has a high-rise ceiling with a gold and crystal gilded chandelier hanging above me. Elaborate vases are embellished with jewels and gems from other lands, resting on pedestals for all to be honored. An obsidian carpet rests on the marble floor with eggshell furniture turning the lobby into a greeting space for the king.

I scan around the space for any guards, and move into the hallway after seeing none. I proceed down the hall and use my semblance only when I need to, mainly for guards or servants to the Thaass.

A few minutes later, I stumble upon a grand set of crimson doors with gilded knobs. It radiates with power and I know that this has to be the throne room.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter to myself before pushing open the door.

In grand fashion, a carpet as red as the door stretches across the floor straight to a set of steps at the far back of the room. A golden throne sat at the top of the steps with a pair of golden wings stretching out and above its user. At the top of the throne, the face of a Nevermore glares down at me with ruby eyes and its beak open as if calling to me.

Not beyond my surprise, ahead of me sits Thaass Cerius, the king of Poe and its inhabitants. He wears extravagant white silk robes, with a silver rope tied around his waist. There are pins on his chest depicting the image of a Nevermore. His black wings sit behind him and are much larger than that of any other Suro I have seen.

Cerius sits straight in his throne when his eyes lock with mine. He stands and his wings spread about half the width of the throne room.

"Who are you, Outsider?" He asks, his voice echoing in the space. "How have you gotten inside my city?"

I flinch, feeling a lump in my throat. This is suddenly way harder than I thought it was going to be. I force myself to stand straight.

"My name is Silvia Danvers, Your Majesty," I respond with as calm of a voice as I can muster. "How I got in here does not matter right now."

"It matters to me, Outsider. Our defenses are the best out of the Suro civilizations. Guards!"

My head snaps to the door when it bursts open. A swarm of guards surround me, pointing ceremonial spears in my direction.

I turn back to the Thaass. "Your Majesty, I am here on matters that can affect Remnant as we know it!"

Cerius's eyes narrow. "How do I know that you're not lying, Silvia Danvers?"

"Let me go into my bag, and I can show you that I'm not lying. Please."

He stays silent for a few moments, studying me. I can feel my knees shaking slightly but I can't let my fear show on my face. Even one trace and I'll be thrown out of here without a lead or a way back inside Poe.

Finally, he nods and motions to one of the guards. "Take the bag off her. As for you, Ms. Danvers, you will tell him what to pull out."

I nod, a wave of relief rolling over me. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

One of the guards walks over to me and I shrug off my backpack. He snatches it from my hands and starts to search. I tell him to pull out a book, almost calling her Paige. If Thaass Cerius figures out that I have a talking book, he might not hesitate to burn her.

He pulls it out and I take her. "Stay quiet," I whisper to Paige. Luckily she doesn't respond.

I show Paige to the Thaass. "I come from Terrian, a village within Atlas. There, magic is studied and practiced. I know the Suro's beliefs on magic, but I promise I have a point."

I attempt to move forward but the guards are quick to stop me. To my surprise, the Thaass raises his hand, stopping the guards. "Let her come forward."

I thank him and move forward to the bottom of the steps. "In our legends, much like your mythology, there is a core that helps to regulate the flow of magic in Remnant. Recently, the magic has gone awry and-"

"And you think that we have something to do with it, correct?" Cerius interrupts

My heart stops in my chest. "I, uh, I wouldn't say that, Your Majesty. I know of Sterro and how she is perceived in your mythology."

Cerius makes his way down the steps and towards me. He stops in front of me. He's at least a few inches taller than me, which makes him way more intimidating than he already is.

"Yes, our legends do speak down on Sterro. However, do not assume that the stories of Suro make up the beliefs of each individual."

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Your Majesty?"

"What I am saying, Ms. Danvers, is that we, as well as other Suro, tolerate magic. We do not have a grudge against it like you assume we do." He leans close to my face and it takes everything in me not to back away. "We have not, and will not, do anything to upset the balance of magic in Remnant. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. Now take your belongings and leave this place." He turns on his heel and back up the steps, almost hitting me with his wings.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I move to the guards and reclaim my bag, placing Paige inside, before leaving the palace and Poe all together.

After the gates of Poe are far behind me, I sigh and let Paige out.

"So much for a steady lead," Paige says.

"The Suro were the only people that could give me some clue as to what's happening." I shrug the bag back onto my shoulders. "Now I have nothing."

"Hey Silv, you can't give up. The whole fate of Remnant is at stake!"

"But what else can we do, Paige? It's not like some kind of help is going to come dropping out of nowhere to help us!" I throw my arms up in the air in anger.

"If you're stopping here, you're definitely not the Silvia I know," An all too familiar voice speaks up.

It sends a chill down my spine. I can't believe it, but yet here he is. I turn around, and Viridian is before me.


	7. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Reunion

It's hard to believe Viridian's here. I know I left him a day ago, but to think he found me this quick scares me a little. Hell, seeing him here in the flesh leaves me speechless.

"Vert!" Paige yells. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I should be asking you guys that," he responds, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His gaze turns from Paige to me.

I don't need a spell to know he's mad.

I gulp. "Well, guess we have explaining to do." I glance at the treeline and realize that dusk is upon the horizon. "How about we set up camp and I answer any questions you have?"

Viridian shrugs with a faint smile. "As long as there's food involved."

An hour later and night has fallen. I managed to set up a tent for me and Viridian, because odds are he's planning on staying. He's the person to be set on something and not have his mind swayed. It's both beneficial, but also a little dangerous.

A campfire sits between me and Viridian. He sits on a fallen log, playing with one of his cards; the ace of spades, specifically.

"Okay." I fold my hands in my lap. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave me behind, Silvia?"

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Viridian. I didn't want you getting caught up in everything. This is my fight, my struggle."

He chuckles to himself. "Funny, because you brought me into this the moment you called me to your house."

"I know and I really needed someone else to talk to about this."

He stops spinning the card in his hand. His gaze on me is cold enough to send a shiver down my spine. "But you didn't, Silvia. You talked to me once. I offered to help, then you just bounced. You left without a word."

"I didn't want you to get hurt from something that is my problem. This affects me and Paige, not you."

"Yet here you are, giving up when one lead doesn't come out the way you want it to."

I narrow my eyes. "Excuse me, but I do not give up."

His eyes turn to his card. He twirls it between his fingers, the ace flashing at me every now and again. "You know, Silvia, maybe all of this Grimm work has made you lose your drive. You used to be strong, but now one little trip-up and you stumble and fall down. You could take on the world but now your whole livelihood is at stake. Like I said before, you're not the Silvia you were when I met you."

Tears prick at my eyes. Why the hell is he saying all of this? "Viridian, that isn't true. You know me better than that."

"Maybe you're why the rest of your team left."

A breath of air was punched from my lungs with his words. "What did you say?" I somehow ask above a whisper.

"Viridian," Paige tries to speak up. "Maybe this isn't a good-"

Out of nowhere, an object is thrown at the log between me and Paige. Sticking out of the bark is his ace of spades. I look back at Viridian, his now steel gaze bearing into my soul.

"I said that you're the reason your team broke up. Think about it. Alcatraz goes off the grid because he can't follow a leader who isn't committed to her job. Then you have Azure. He knew that soon you wouldn't be strong enough to even keep a relationship."

My hands curl into fists at my side. "Shut up."

"So here you are, all alone with only a talking book and a gun to remind you of him, to give you the smallest sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, he might come back."

"Shut up."

"Hell, he's probably in some other town, fucking a girl that will finally give two shits about-"

"I said shut up!" I yell at the top of my lungs, standing up from my seat.

Silence overtakes us. All I can hear is the faint crackle of the fire. I feel the trickle of hot tears down my cheeks. Everything he said was too much, but what he said about Azure was enough to push me over the edge.

Yet, Viridian still sits there, as if none of the words that he said weren't the slightest bit hurtful. But inside, he probably knows he stabbed thousands of daggers into my heart.

"You have no right to say why he decided to do what he did."

"I've known him in ways you don't."

Just as quick as I had snapped, I fall apart. I lower myself back onto the log with more tears building up in my eyes. As much as I want to tell him he's wrong, every part of me knows he's right.

I never know anything about Azure besides his personality. I never know his true intentions or what's going on inside his brain. I don't know why he chooses to do what he does. But the worst part is that I never know what he thinks about me, and I could lie and say that I prefer it that way, but that's far from the truth.

I wipe my tears with the palm of my hand and look at Viridian. "Why are you being like this?"

"You're stuck in a rut, Silvia. You need to see you don't need what you think you need!"

"And what is it that you think I don't need?"

"To keep worrying about everyone else! You need help, and to stop pretending to be Azure."

I raise my eyebrow and laugh dryly. "I'm not trying to be him. I already know I'm nothing like him."

"Then why try and solve all your self-made problems in brooding silence with nothing but inanimate objects to keep you company?"

I open my mouth to respond but shut it immediately.

Paige whistles beside me. "I mean… he's not wrong."

"Silvia, what defines you?"

I sigh and sit forward. "Viridian, you know I don't like talking about myself."

"How will you ever grow if you don't challenge yourself, Silvia?" Viridian stands, walking away slightly away from the fire. "I told you, you're stagnant! Everyone else grew up and left!"

"Okay, fine!" I stand up, holding my hands out. "What defines me? Well, I always put others before myself."

"No Silvia, that's what you do, not who you are. Let me tell you who I see, how about that?"

I hesitate a moment, taking in Viridian. Given everything he just said to verbally attack all that I am, I'm not really sure if this is the best idea. But knowing him, he won't take no for an answer. I finally sigh.

"Alright." I cross my arms in front of my chest. "What do you see?"

"Someone held hostage. Not just by the past, but by your own ability! Your magic has you by the reins, it controls you not the other way around! When you die, do you want to be known as an average mage, or the one and only Silvia Danvers? Because you keep defining yourself by your magic, you won't be remembered. There's a reason people know who Azure is!"

"People know who Azure is because he has killed hundreds of innocent people!" I step forward and jab a finger at his chest. "And don't you dare say I'm held hostage. I broke free from a destiny that was made for me by my own people and paved my own! I made myself more than the girl who would kill an innocent to benefit herself. I'm a huntress and I put myself on the line time and time again to save as many people as I can! And my magic does not define me. I'm so much more than that, and if you can't see that, you're more ignorant than I thought."

Viridian tilts his head, and nods slowly. "Progress, I'll grant you that you've made a name for yourself outside of your village, but what else have you made? Why is this the first time you've left Vale in almost four years?" He stops and then presses forward. "You know Azure's been doing jobs around the world even since he'd returned before?"

"The reason I haven't left Vale is because of the fall of Beacon. So many had to leave their livelihoods behind because of the attack. I want to defend those homes and maybe have a chance of taking out whatever Grimm I could. Maybe I could even return Vale to its former glory." I sigh. "As for Azure, yeah, I know what he's been doing. And I've been taking small jobs, too. Like protecting people's homes from Grimm."

"I mean assassin jobs, Silvia… Tell me, if I told you right now that Azure was never coming back, what would you say to me?"

His words are almost like a punch to the face, but instead of one, it's one out of a thousand that have already been served my way.

"My first reaction would be you're lying, but-" I hesitate and hug my arms closer to me. "But… he's done it before. I wouldn't be surprised if he left again."

"No Silvia, it shouldn't matter! Let him go! They're gone, live your life. Not his."

I try to blink away tears. Azure's been a part of my life for so long. As much as I want to imagine a future with him, it gets harder every day. I've gone through so much because of him, but a part of me wonders what I wouldn't have had to experience if he wasn't in my life. Would I have had to watch Matt die? Would I be able to finally focus on myself? Could I actually be better?

I reach up and catch a tear before it falls. "I'll try."

"Then I think you can do it."

Viridian's hope in me is some of the first that I've felt in a long time. I reach over and pull him into a hug. He pauses but eventually hugs me back.

"What's this for?"

"The tough love you just gave me," I explain, pulling away. "I really needed it."

"I could tell." He flashes me one of his signature grins and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Yay for friendship!" Paige yells out, appearing between us.

Just as I'm about to speak up, I hear my scroll ringing in my back pocket.

"Is that one of your clienteles calling?" Viridian asks, reaching to his pouch to grab one of his cards.

"I doubt it," I respond, a little confused. To be honest, I'm even surprised I can get service out here.

"Well who is it?" Paige asks, floating over my shoulder.

I pull out my scroll and suddenly the world stops spinning. I feel my heart drop through the ground and it gets harder to breath.

It's Azure.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me this summer for this story. I've been waiting for a while to do a story regarding Silvia and I'm glad that I finally have the motivation to keep writing this story. A big thanks and shoutout to "jttaylorbat" for his help in this chapter. Go check out his story that we co-wrote that started this whole journey and to see what Azure is doing while Silvia is on her journey!


	8. Chapter 6: A Phone Call from Hell

Each ring stretches into infinity. My mind is screaming for me to pick up the call. My body is telling me to let it keep ringing. My heart is torn in half and I can't choose what I want to do. It's Azure calling, so why am I so confused on if I should answer this call?

"Who is it?" Viridian asks before looking over my shoulder. "Well speaking of the devil."

"Yeah," is all I can muster out.

I can feel Viridian's eyes on me, studying me. "Answer it."

I tear my eyes from my scroll screen to him, surprised. As much as I want to argue with Viridian, I know this is the least I can give Azure. I reach down and I swear I never hit an answer button faster in my life.

"A-Azure?" I stammer out as if this was just a joke and his voice wouldn't be on the other end.

"Silvia, hey," He answers and I'm sure my heart is leaping up into my throat. However, his voice almost sounds strained. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

"Is something wrong?" I pull my scroll closer with my other hand. I glance over at Paige and Viridian and I can tell they're confused.

"I'm fine, just thought I'd finally check in. What are you up to?"

I pause for a moment, considering even telling him about the core. Then I remember how he knows some magic and realize it might be for the best. "I'm on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yeah. It's about magic. There's something wrong with the core. Any ideas?" He always seems to have some solution up his sleeve.

"Check Atlas maybe?"

I suck in a breath. Out of all the places for him to suggest, why the place that I'm already in? Regardless, it gives me an idea for where to head next.

"I… maybe." I stay silent for a moment. There are so many questions I want to ask, but I don't know if this is the right place to have them all answered. I feel a pull in my chest to at least have some clarity, so I ask a question that I dread. "Where have you been?"

"Just resting, but I just finished a mission as well. It was easy." He takes a breath. "I think I'm going to take a break."

I laugh a little nervously. What the hell does he mean by that? "Neither of us get breaks. You know that."

"You… you wouldn't want a break?" He almost sounds shocked.

As much as I would want a break, and a well-deserved one at that, deep down I know that it's not something I'm ready for. Out of all people, I thought Azure would know that the most. "I couldn't. There's too many lives that need saving."

"You were always the noble one."

"I… thanks." Neither of us speak for a while and the silence kills me. We used to be able to talk without any stops. What happened to us? "Are you coming back?"

I thought I would finally get some clarity. I thought he would earnestly tell me he would be coming home that day. Instead, his words drive a knife through my heart.

"I'm always with you, Silv."

What is that supposed to mean? I feel my eyes stinging, with rage or tears I'm not sure. I want to scream for him to tell me he's coming back and that he's lying. But I know that I'll be falling victim to the same cycle again and again.

"You aren't, are you?" My voice is as cold as my bleeding heart.

"Just… watch the news. You'll understand."

What the fuck kind of statement is that?! My throat burns to scream. My body screams to punch something, anything. But all I can do is stand there, my hands shaking with anger and distraught.

"Right. Well I'll see you around, I guess." And before he can get any other words in, I hang up the phone.

My hands drop to my sides, my eyes focused on the ground. I want to cry. I want to yell at the top of my lungs and let a thousand Grimm come charging at me, teeth and claws ablazing. I want to get as far away from the thought of Azure as possible because the mere thought of him now leaves a revolting taste in my mouth.

"Silvia, I-" Viridian starts but I cut him off.

"You were right."

"What?" Paige asks.

"I said he's right. I'm stuck here while everyone else leaves, even with Azure coming into and leaving my life time and time again." I slide my scroll back into my belt. "It's time I move on."

I hear the sound of footsteps approaching me. Suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Viridian looking at me with crimson eyes that almost flicker with a hint of compassion.

"As much as I want to agree with you, because I know I'm right, I know that call didn't make it any easier."

I study him. His facial features are softer and it hits me why Viridian isn't yelling at me that he's right. It's because he experienced this heartbreak with Azure before.

I offer him the smallest of smiles I can summon and place my hand on top of his. "Thanks, Viridian."

He nods and takes his hand off my shoulder. He glances up at the sky and whistles. "Damn, the moon is out already."

I follow his gaze up. "I didn't even realize it was that late. We should get some rest."

Paige floats next to me. "Good idea! But where are we going next?"

Viridian places a hand on his hip. "Last time I checked, Silvia was all out of ideas and was about to give up."

I chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about. I know where to go next."

"Where did you get the idea for that?" Viridian asks with a raised eyebrow. He smiles, almost amused.

"Would you believe me that Azure gave it to me?"

"Talk about irony, kid." Paige jokes.

"What did he say?" He queries.

"He mentioned going to Atlas, which is weird because we're here," I explain. "But it hit me. What significant place in respect to me is here in Atlas?"

Viridian shrugs. "I don't know, a magician's store?"

I narrow my eyes his way. "Close, but no."

Paige gasps. "Terra. Silvia, you're a genius."

The mere mention of my old village sends chills down my spine. The last time I set foot in Terra, besides the one in an alternate reality, was when I left because of a trial gone awry. If going there again is the only chance we have of unraveling the mystery of the core, I have no choice.

"Get some rest, guys. Tomorrow, we go visit my old home."


	9. Chapter 7: An Old Home

After rotating watch shifts and only getting a few hours of sleep, our group packs up and moves out of the sun is harsh, with the only protection from its rays being the treescape above us. The more we trek, the harder it becomes for my feet to keep moving. Not only that, but the heavy weight of my weapons and my bag are bearing down on me, slowing my every movement.

"Remind me again why we aren't using one of your portals?" Viridian asks. He pulls a handkerchief from his vest and dabs his forehead.

"If I go to use a portal and the magic shuts down while we're in it," I explain, "we'll be stuck in an interdimensional pocket with no way out."

He whistles. "Sounds like quite the trip."

"Not when there are probably hundreds of demons and unknown creatures from other dimensions trying to kill you."

"Remind me not to go in a portal with you for a while."

"Noted."

In the distance, I hear a faint rustle. I turn my head to the sound and see a figure in the distance. I narrow my eyes, trying to catch a closer glimpse of what it is. I expect some kind of woodland animal or even a Grimm. Instead, I see a heavily robed person, walking with what looks like a cane. The figure is slender, probably a head taller than me.

She stops suddenly, then turns to face me. I can't see their face behind their hood, but it causes goosebumps to appear on my arms. Something seems off about this person, but what I can't figure out.

I turn to motion to Viridian. He sees it and come my way. Just as I turn back, they're gone.

"What was it?" He asks. "Did you see a ghost or something?"

I blink. "I… don't know."

"Sounds like the heat is finally getting to ya, Silv."

I chuckle and glance back behind Viridian. Paige is nowhere in sight. I turn to find her but she's not floating anywhere.

"Paige?" I call out.

Viridian points at the ground, where Paige lays, her open cover flat against the gravel path. "Does she do that often?"

I run over to her and kneel to pick her up. "Paige, are you okay?"

"Silv? Man did I pass out or something?"

"Maybe she didn't get enough sleep." Viridian suggests, walking to meet up with us.

I frown, realizing what's happening to Paige. She's built on magic and the history of the ancients. If magic goes away, Paige disappears for good.

Suddenly, everything has changed. This isn't about just me anymore.

"Here, rest inside." I swivel my bag in front of me and slide her inside.

I stand and continue on our path, a new fear rooted in my soul.

Viridian picks up his pace so he's walking beside me. "Have you tried using any of your abracadabra alakazam stuff recently?"

I shake my head. "I haven't."

Viridian shoves his hands in his pockets. "Let me guess, scared?"

I laugh shortly. "Scared is an understatement."

There's a small silence between us. I fidget with my hands in front of me. A conversation about magic once overjoyed me to the end of the world. Now, a stray thought about what could happen if all of that goes away for even a moment causes me so much anxiety. My hands shake and my mind keeps wandering to all of the worst-case scenarios.

"Have you thought about what would happen if we fail?" Viridian questions slowly.

"Of course I have." I avoid his gaze. "If we lose, a huge fragment of what makes Remnant so special will fade into existence. Very few people know about how huge of a part magic plays in our everyday lives, but for those who do know, it'll change their lives forever."

"What happened to Paige wasn't exhaustion, was it?"

I bite my lip. "I don't think so. The magic is draining from her the longer the core is unstable. If it continues like this…" I pause, not even wanting to think about what would happen to Paige if the magic of the core disappears.

Even with me not answering, we both know what will happen.

A few hours later and a clearing comes into view. The clearing houses several homes built with wood and limestone. The village houses form a circle around the square, where a large burgundy tent resides. It stretches high above the rest of the houses and is supported on each side with oaken logs. Ancient symbols I recognize as runes of protection, used by the first mages.

This is a village I once called home. This is Terra.

"You think they would have renovated the place?" Viridian asks, prompting a roll of the eyes from me.

"Don't expect Atlas level technology," I respond. "The Terrians stay to their usual ways. Scrolls and other methods of tech are seen as taboo."

"And magic isn't?"

"If you don't believe me, I didn't get a scroll until I was sixteen."

Viridian whistles. "Damn. I got my first scroll at eight. Good times." He grins to himself.

I don't want to know what's going through his mind, but I don't want to know.

"Anyway, let's go!" Viridian strides towards the village.

However, my legs are frozen to the ground. Although my brain wants to will me forward, my heart urges me to stay. Flashes from the day I left replay in my mind and just reminds me further of how inhuman the Terrians are.

Viridian stops and turns back to me. "You coming, or are you going to let your fears stop you again?"

A small surge of anger rises at his question. I'm not giving up again. Even if I have to face my worst fear, I'll do it. For Paige and for Remnant.

Just as I take a step forward, a chilling voice speaks up behind Viridian. "Look who has finally decided to show her face."

Viridian turns and moves aside, revealing a woman that is as tall as Viridian's chest. She uses a wooden cane that is etched with similar runes that are on the Elder Tent. Her silver hair is tied back into a bun and covered by a ritual cloth. Maroon and golden robes hang off her miniature frame.

"And who are you?" Viridian requests. As lax as he seems, his tone is faintly demeaning.

"My name is Gaea, boy," the elder spits out at him, displeased at his question. "I am the High Elder of Terra." Her gaze finally turns to me and carries the force of a thousand blizzards. "Why are you here? You were banished after your betrayal."

All at once, any of my dread of confronting my past had been transformed into pure hatred towards Gaea. She had been my mentor, my friend, and someone I had looked up to in my time as a student. But when she forced me to kill an innocent and I ran, she turned on me as fast as she had taken me under her wing. She twisted my own brother and my own tribe against me, and I will never forgive her for that.

Despite all my grievances towards Gaea, it takes everything I have to subdue my overwhelming fury. I didn't come here to fight with her or anyone else, and I plan on doing just that.

I take a breath to calm myself, then walk up to Gaea. "My banishment is not a matter we should discuss right now," I answer her. "You and I both know why I'm here."

She studies me with a new fire in her frigid amber eyes. Just when I think she is about to lash out, the flame in her eyes extinguishes into resolve.

"You are right, I do know. Follow me." She turns to lead us into the village but glances back my way. "One wrong move from you or your mouthy companion and you will both be fed to the gods." With that, Gaea departs ahead of us, leaving us speechless.

"Me? Mouthy? She's got to be kidding, right? I'm not that mouthy. I-"

I shoot a smirk to Viridian, which shuts him up. We follow Gaea into Terra. It doesn't take long for the familiar smell of medicinal herbs and freshly cooked meals. The sound of laughter of kids playing ball games and of old friends catching up fill the alleyways. It takes me back to my days as a kid, playing with my brother and my parents.

However, I'm snapped back to reality when I look at the citizens. They all look at me with hidden glares of disgust and shame. Looks like the shadow of my past is here to haunt me. Still, with their gazes, I don't back down. I know what I did was right, and if no one else stands with me, then I'll stand alone.

Viridian stays close to me. I can tell by his stance that he's uncomfortable. "Are they always like this?" He whispers to me.

"Only around me," I answer.

Before us stands the Elder Tent and Gaea pulls the main flap upwards. "Inside," she orders us.

Viridian and I file in. "You know, for a small old lady, she's got quite the force behind her."

"She isn't the High Mage for nothing."

Despite us being in a tent, the interior is lit around the edges with fire pits. Ornate spiritual jewels and ritualistic tools hang from each side of the tent. I recognize each of them and each of their purposes from my time training here. The floor is void of any dirt, only grass and carpets. In the center of the room sits a low-raise table with cushions as seats that circle it.

"Sit." Gaea appears around us. She takes the head seat, and Viridian and I sit opposite of her. I cross my legs on the pillow and slide off my backpack.

"Tell me, how is the spell book you stole from us?" She asks.

"You stole Paige?" Viridian looks at me. I catch his gaze and it doesn't seem like he's surprised.

"Did you just say Paige?" Gaea looks from Viridian to me.

"Yes, and yes. When she decided to speak to me, I gave her a name, since it seems like no one in the past three centuries even bothered to treat her more than just a book."

Gaea's eyes flash with a small fury but she manages to douse it quickly. "How is it- I mean, she?"

"Her reaction to the fading magic isn't good," I respond, glancing at my bag at my feet. "And my guess is that it's affecting Terra as well."

She nods. "Our tribe is built on magic sent to us by the gods. Without it, almost all of our traditions and ceremonies will be lost to history."

"I know. That's why Viridian and I are trying to stop whoever is hurting the core."

She stands and moves to a dresser that has a teapot. "What do you know about the core?"

I briefly explain what Paige had told us from the pages inside her, about how it manages the magical flow of Remnant but how the location remains unknown.

Gaea nods and pours steaming tea into two cups. "You did come to the right part of Remnant." She brings the cups over to us and sits. "Unfortunately, no one in Terra knows the location of the core."

"Then who put the stuff about the core in the first place?" Viridian objects.

"The author of the book three centuries ago," Gaea answers. "She put the knowledge of the Core into… Paige and sealed it with a spell so no one that wasn't worthy by the book would know where it was. Neither me nor any of the elders were lucky enough to receive that information."

A part of me perks up at hearing this.

"So you're basically saying that Silvia was the only one worthy enough to know about the Core?" Viridian smirks to himself. His reaction is exactly how I'm feeling.

Gaea sighs. "Yes." Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Wait. There may be one other who may know about the location of the Core."

I lean in. "Who is it?"

"Yeah, who? Because clearly no one is more worthy than Silvia." I glance at Viridian and smile to myself.

She folds her hands on the table. "There was another student who had promise, a year or so after you left. Her name is Genesys. We took her in as a new trainee that could she could potentially take over as High Mage. She had tremendous potential."

"Why am I sensing a but coming?" Viridian adds as an aside.

"But…" Gaea continues.

"Told ya."

"Genesys's pursuit of magic knowledge twisted more into something more sinister. As more time passes, she became more interested in the dark magic that plagues our history. She wanted to try and harness the evil within those spells and convert it into a more positive form of energy."

I grimace at a memory from my time at Beacon. "Unfortunately, I know the dangers of those dark spells. They can corrupt if the right person uses it."

Viridian and Gaea give me a shocked look. As ashamed I am at my past mistake, I learned from it and knew to avoid the dark side of magic. But this isn't the place for me to tell that story.

Gaea clears her throat. "I and the other mages tried to warn Genesys. It seemed that she obeyed and we continued with her studies. Then, one day, I come to her session early, only to find her obsessing over a dark magic spellbook we have hidden away. Her movements were jerky and sporadic and the whites of her eyes had turned black.

"I tried to tear her away from the book, but it was like it was stuck to her hand. She yelled that I was hiding the true beauty of the dark realm and that she would fight to make that a reality. Before I could even cast a spell, she had opened a portal and disappeared."

"So, to summarize." Viridian finishes his tea and starts playing with one of his cards. "Crazy magic chick turned even crazier by dark magic."

I sit forward. "Are you saying that she might be the one going after the core?"

Gaea nods solemnly. "If she gets to the core before you do, she could possibly convert Remnant's magic into something far more sinister. It could threaten the very future of our world as we know it."

"Then we'll find it." I stand. "I'll use whatever connection to magic I have to trace the magic back to the source."

Gaea stands and walks around the table to me. "Although you have hurt us, Silvia, even as a kid I knew you would change the world. It is evident that this is how. Save our magic."

Her earthy eyes are filled with resolve, and for the first time in over a decade, I feel a little more at peace with my past. Yet, another weight has been placed on my shoulders. Gaea, a mentor that lost her trust in me, now relies on me to save magic in Remnant. Even though the odds are stacked against me, I force myself to nod and say, "I will."

"May the gods watch over you."

I can tell they already are.


	10. Chapter 8: A Stranger and a Cave

After the discussion with Gaea and her wishes, Viridian and I left my home village.

"How you feeling after that?" Viridian asks me.

"Honestly, a little better," I admit. "Gaea was less confrontational than I remember."

He snickers to himself and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "So where are we supposed to go now? We don't have any leads as to where it could be."

"And Azure mentioned we check Atlas. But we're already here."

"Don't you think that's a little odd?"

I narrow my eyes in thought. Viridian's right. Out of all the places Azure mentions, it's where we are. It could mean we're possibly on track. "Yeah, just a bit."

"Well, if we'll be searching for this core for a while, we should stock up on supplies."

I nod. "Good idea. The nearest huntsman town is about two miles south. We can stock up there."

"Lead the way, boss."

It's near dusk by the time we hit Vynelle. There are a few small inns, restaurants and shops for any huntsmen and huntresses that need to rest for the night. When we're about halfway through the town a man comes running out of one of the shops, trips and falls in front of us. He rolls over and smiles. "Hello!"

I raise my eyebrow at the man. "Uh, hello."

He scrambled to his feet, a huge smile on his face. "I've been looking for you!"

Viridian leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "Definitely a stalker."

"Who are you?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm Razor! But uh, most people just call me Trave. They say Razor is to edgy!" He smiles an overly cheeky grin.

I raise my eyebrow. "Why are you looking for me? Who sent you?"

"I, uh, was sent by a friend! I'm supposed to take you to the farthest mountain." He spins and points up at tallest and highest mountain.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Razor Trave, but I don't really have many friends. Except for Viridian here and maybe three other people."

Viridian waves. "Hi, that's me."

"I'm very nice! I'm from Vaccuo!"

"Cool, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh right," he claps his hands and smiles. "I know where you need to go. To do your mission."

I step forward, close enough that we're less than a foot apart. "And what mission do you assume this is?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But I heard it's important! And supes secret!"

"Super secret..." I move from Razor and to Viridian. "What do you think?" I ask in a low voice.

"He seems too dumb to be plotting anything."

"So who could he be following orders from?"

Viridian rubs his chin. "I'm not sure, I would to say Azure, but he's never sent anyone to do something for him ever. That I know of at least. But who else knows where we are?"

"I didn't tell Azure where we were. No one else except you knew where to find me, which I still don't know how you did."

"Crap, I just don't know. maybe if we test him," Viridian looks over at the man, but he's gone.

"What're you guys whispering about?" Trave hisses, standing to the side of us.

I jump at his sudden abruption. "Something important."

"Wow… nice. When are we going?"

I shoot one last glance at Viridian. If we don't follow Razor, we might not ever know what he's leading us to. For all we know, it might be the core. With hesitance, I respond. "Alright. We'll leave in the morning."

"Very nice! You guys should get a place to stay!"

Viridian raises an eyebrow, but visibly holds his tongue.

"I'll try to see if any of the inns have rooms." I move away from the boys and walk to the nearest inn.

Something about this Razor Trave is suspicious. I can't tell if it's the fact that he seems to blindly follow orders or that he's very energetic. Regardless, Viridian and I will have to keep an eye on him.

I enter the inn, ironically called the Grinn as a mash-up of Grimm and inn, and talk to the desk clerk. Turns out there's only one room available, which is convenient not only money wise but also to keep an eye on Razor. I book the available room for the night and pay for it. The clerk slides me the keys and I send a message to Viridian.

Viridian and Razor promptly enter the building and we proceed up a set of stairs to the second floor. I find the room labeled 212 and I unlock the door with the key.

The room is pretty standard for any inn. Two queen beds with lamps above them, separated by a single nightstand. A TV and dresser line the opposing wall, followed by a door to a single full bathroom, a couch lays not far from the door. The colors of the walls are an unfortunate beige.

"Alright, settle in boys." I toss my bag on the nearest bed to the door and move to remove my utility belt. I watch as Razor stumbles over to a bed.

"I can't wait guys!" And with that he falls and passes out on the bed.

Viridian sighs. "I'll take the couch."

I unbuckle my belt and hang it up on a coat hook. "Are you sure, Viridian? You can share with me."

"Seems a little love story trope like. Don't worry, I'm good with the couch."

I eye him for a bit. "Can't ever change your mind, huh?"

"It's one of my most unendearing traits."

"I wouldn't say unendearing." I remove Azure's gun-sword and my claymore from the belt and place them on the TV stand. "Just what makes you you."

"It is…. So what's your deal with the gun?"

My hand hovers over the gun for a moment. "Before Azure left, he told me to hold on to it until he came back."

"Oh really?" He asks, there's something odd in his voice. "I'm not one to judge, but I question how you hold onto things."

I sigh and drop my hand. "I know. It's weirder now knowing that he isn't coming back." I move to sit on the edge of the bed across from him. "I know you're going to say something about letting him go, but it's a perfectly good gun and sword. I could learn to use it."

"Actually, I think you're making good progress on letting him go."

I raise my eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well when I was looking for you, I ran into a man named Randall. You remember him?"

Every part of my body tenses at the name. How does Viridian know about him? "I had a run-in with him in Poe."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I doubt that criminal had anything good to say."

"I'm wounded," Viridian says, folding his hands. "But what he did say was interesting indeed."

"What did he say?"

He takes a breath and eyes her. "Well, you didn't hold onto the gun very closely, I'll grant you that."

I take a sharp breath. That weasel ratted me out and now Viridian knows. But regardless, I try my best to keep my posture. "I did what I had to do to get into Poe."

"Respectable decision." He says. "If it was that easy to let him go, then I don't think you'll have a problem handling things in the long run."

"Let me explain some things to you. One, it was hard as hell to do. Two, I had a plan to get it back. And guess what? I did."

"Right, the plan that involved extending the hidden blade from the gun? What a totally flawless plan, handing a criminal a gun, and then making it into a sword as well."

My eyes narrow. "You would have done something similar."

"No. If I was going to turn to a criminal, I would've called the one I know. The one that had already offered to help. Like a sane person."

"So that's why you were mad at me earlier."

"Well it certainly didn't help!"

"Was that how you found me, too?"

Viridian shrugs. "First I used Azure's computers to track your scroll."

I shake my head. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Yes well…" he fades away, looking at Razor. "Well then."

I follow his gaze to Razor. "He could be the only way we get to the core, Vir."

"Someone tracked us, that's the only explanation," Viridian says. "Are you sure you don't want to test him in someway?"

"I want to, tomorrow. But with what, I don't know."

"Why not see what he knows about this mission? See what he knows about magic."

I nod. "Sounds good to me. And if he doesn't pass?"

"Oh I'm sure I'll come up with something." Viridian smirks.

I turn back to him, not sure if I should smile at his antics or frown. "Nothing lethal."

"Oh never!"

I chuckle. "Just making sure you don't go Azure on me."

Viridian rolls his eyes and removed his blazer. "That's the last thing any of us wants."

"For the first time on this trip, I have to agree with you."

"The first time, really?"

I shrug. "Okay, well the first time I'll agree with you out loud."

"Yeah, that's more like it," He says.

I smile and shrug my backpack onto the bed. "I'm really starting to regret not bringing you with."

"Then you should be happy I found you."

I look back at meet his eyes. "Honestly, I am. You showed me a lot of things that I was too afraid to admit to myself."

"So often we don't want to admit hard truths, but we just have to find the strength, and push it out." He says, sitting on the couch.

"And I really appreciate you being the one to help me see that. I guess I haven't taken time for myself the way I should have."

"You rarely do."

"You know what?" I cross my legs. "After this whole magic thing, I'm going to take time for myself. Relax for a bit."

"Ha, I heard there's a train that will take us back to Atlas so we can catch a flight to Vale. Sounds relaxing."

"Actually, that sounds great." My smile grows. "I don't think I've ever been on a train."

"They're a great place to swindle people." Viridian says, reclining on the couch.

I roll my eyes. "Of course you would think that."

"It's what I do." He says simply. "We should sleep, there's a long day ahead, of hiking, gross."

I laugh shortly. "Good point." I stand and throw back the covers. "Are you sure you're okay on the couch?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Suit yourself. If you get a crick in your neck tomorrow morning, don't blame me."

Shortly afterwards, I hop into bed and fall into a much needed rest.

* * *

The next morning, I am awoken by the sound of flapping above me. I open my eyes and realize that it's Paige, up and alert.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" She calls and swirls above my head.

I prop myself up on my elbows. "Paige, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like a book fresh off the presses!" She stops in air. "Wait, who's the guy on the other bed? Please don't tell me you got drunk."

"What?! No!" I quietly explain to her the events of yesterday, including how we met Razor but leave out how Viridian found out about Azure's gun.

"Weird. Should I beat him up?"

"We're going to test him. Don't worry." I slide out of bed. "Stay here. I'm going to get ready."

Eventually the two boys wake up, far later than I had anticipated, and we proceed on our way to the mountain that Razor had mentioned the day before. Razor took point, and hummed a weird tuneless song. Viridian fell into step with me.

"You start, I don't know where to."

I give him a small look and sigh. I turn to Razor. "So, Razor, what do you know about this mission?"

"Well it's about going to the top of this mountain!"

"And what's at the top of this mountain?"

"Well I'm looking for a dark cave, with stalagmites." Razor says, in what sounds like an attempt at wisdom.

Viridian restrains a laugh. "Right, and?"

"And uh, it's dark." Razor tries.

"He said that already." Viridian whispers so only I can hear, causing me to silently laugh.

"Do you know anything about magic?" I ask.

"Actually a lot!"

"Wait, What?" Viridian gasps.

"Yeah! Okay like for card tricks, they've got special cut cards so you can like riffle them just so to make your illusion!" Razor signs.

I look to Viridian, completely dumbfounded. This guy is useless. Viridian shrugs slightly, and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I mean he's not wrong."

"Yeah, for your kind of magic," I whisper back. "But this is real magic we're talking about here."

Razor stops. There are several paths and he seems confused. He pulls out his scroll and starts looking through it. .

"What are you looking for?" I question Razor in my normal voice.

"Just where to go. One second!" He hollers back. There's a moment of pause and then he presses straight forward, not on any of the paths.

I hesitate even moving forward. "Are you sure that this is the right way?"

"Oh yes." He stops and turns back. "It's the only way to get to the hidden cave!"

"Do you know what's in this cave?"

"Something important!"

I raise my eyebrow. "Can you clarify?"

"I'm not sure really. I think it was called a core, but I don't know to what!" He says, and smiles happily.

That's the answer I was looking for. I exchange a look with Viridian, who simply raises his eyebrows, but otherwise stays silent. So much for getting a clear answer from him.

I shrug and turn back forward. I want to keep a close eye on Razor. Whoever told him about the core, because clearly he doesn't know anything about magic, must be in cohorts with Genesys. Then it hits me.

What if Razor is working for Genesys? She could have tracked us down via magic or had Razor use our scrolls for tracking. Then she planted him to lure us into her trap. It's near perfect, but how would she have known we were coming for the core?

"Because we're trying to fix magic." Viridian says, as if in response to my unspoken question.

I blink and look at him. "What?"

"From the look on your face, I think you came to the conclusion I did last night. That Razor was sent by Genesys."

"Well you're not wrong." I place a hand in my pocket. I lower my voice. "What do you think? Should we pin him somewhere just before we get to the core?"

"Yeah, if his interview went poorly, I was going to suggest that." Viridian says.

I hold back a laugh. "That was probably the worst interview ever."

"Yeah, I would say so." Viridian says, for once with very little humor in his voice.

"Then it's decided."

* * *

It's late afternoon by the time our group is more than halfway up the mountain. The temperature started to drop thanks to the coming night and the higher altitude. It wouldn't be long before I would be freezing. I manage to summon a small fireball in my hands to keep myself warm.

"Isn't that dangerous? Because of the demons?" Viridian jokes.

I chuckle. "Only if I open a portal and I go inside."

"Right of course." Viridian looks around and calls to Razor. "How far are we?"

"We're very close my friends!" Razor calls, his voice cheery.

"Great. Thank you again, Razor." I say.

"When?" Viridian whispers to me.

"Now," I whisper back, reaching for my claymore.

Viridian nods and pulls out a small cylinder. He flicks his wrist and it extends into a full sized bo staff. Viridian looks to me, waiting for my signal.

I slide my claymore out of its shaft and give him a silent nod. I watch as Viridian sprints forward, Razor reacts to the sound of footsteps, but he was too slow. Viridian had already hooked Razor's leg and flipped him onto his back.

I race over to him and point my tip of my claymore at Razor's throat. "Stay right where you are."

"Okay!" He holds his hands up. "What did I do?"

"You were vague about everything we asked you." I say, pressing my sword.

"So you attack me?" Razor asks, his eyes wide.

Viridian clears his throat. "Well you didn't present yourself as trustworthy!"

"Well that's not very nice."

"The whole fate of Remnant is at stake. We're not going to be nice about it." I growl.

"The fate of Remnant? At steak?" He gasps.

"Yes. At stake." I sigh, realizing what he's referring to. "Remnant will be in very big trouble if we don't get the truth."

Razor eyes the two of us. "What truth?"

"Who sent you?"

"I can't say!" He shouts. "But they aren't like, bad!"

"And then you wonder why we attacked you." Viridian mumbles.

"Then can you tell us if you're working for Genesys."

Razor blinks. "Who?"

I straighten. "So you don't know who she is."

"That's a girl? The name sounds like a dude!"

"You think that name sounds like a boys name?" Viridian asks.

"I mean… I'm named Razor."

"Touché." Viridian whistles.

I groan and pull my sword away from Razor. "Well then."

"Wanna just like… go into the cave." Viridian says and he points to the mouth of the cave ahead of us.

"Then let's go." I keep my sword by my side and lead the charge up to the mouth of the cave. I can hear Viridian's footsteps following close behind.

"That got us nowhere," I admit.

"Maybe." Viridian says, pulling even with me. "But at least you're finally here."

"Yeah." I pause for a bit, taking in everything. After all the arguments and trials, I'm finally here, where the core of magic is. Viridian and I can finally fix everything and restore the magical balance to Remnant. Paige gets to keep her magic and so does the village of Terra. It makes me smile a bit in victory.

"You ready?" He asks.

I nod. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We climb to the top of the mountain, where the mouth of a dark cave lie waiting for us. Anticipation builds in my blood. I have accomplished something that Terrians and mages haven't for centuries. I have found the legendary core behind all of our magic.

However, just as we enter the cave, a gasp sounds from me.

The cave is completely empty.


	11. Chapter 9: A Betrayal

"What the fuck?" Viridian whispers.

"No." I summon a ball of light and rush into the cave, panic rising in me. "No, this can't be happening."

My hands scan every inch of rock lining the wall of the cave. I scrummage the entire floor, pebble by pebble. I even check behind hidden crevices. But the result is still the same.

The core is gone, and any hope I had plummets.

"Hey… hey Silv." Viridian calls, something odd in his voice.

I don't turn back to him, feeling my eyes sting with tears. "Yeah?"

"Well the core isn't here right?" He says, his voice almost careful.

"As if that isn't obvious," I scoff.

He kicks his feet through the dirt. "But you're magic, it's working."

"I…" I turn to look at my hand. The ball of light I summoned is still there, hovering just above my palm. "Y-You're right."

He thrusts his hands out. "So what the hell is happening?"

"I don't know, Viridian!" I whip my head to face him, my voice breaking at the end. I drop my hands to my sides. "I don't know."

"Oh god dammit, we have to ask the idiot don't we?"

"We might have to."

Viridian nods, and thrusts his hands in his pockets. "Okay fine." He walks back towards the entrance, mumbling to himself about morons.

I follow him out, dropping the light spell as we hit the mouth of the cave. To my surprise, Razor is still where we left him not much farther down the mountain. He waves when we come into view.

"Hey guys!"

Seeing Razor causes a sudden shift in me. Any despair that I was feeling transforms into anger. "Where's the core?" I demand.

"Oh right!" He pats his pockets and pulls out a paper. "This has some instructions on how to get the core thingy! I forgot to give it you guys when you assaulted me, and tried to stab me!"

I yank the paper from his hand and unfold it. "Thanks."

"No problem!"

"Instructions, why can't it be easy?" Viridian asks, peering over my shoulder.

"It's magic," I answer. "Nothing's ever easy."

"That's definitely true." Viridian mutters. Then he tilts his head and looks up at Razor. "I'm assuming whomever sent you to help us gave you these?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Let me get this straight." I lower the instructions. "You just happen to have this guide for how to retrieve the core of all magic when no one has been able to access it or even find it for centuries."

Razor swallows and looks between us. "How long?"

I sigh. "A couple hundred years."

"Holy crap!" He shouts. "I thought this was just like a cave with something weird inside."

"It's not something weird." I turn back to the paper. "Now what are these instructions?"

The instructions were weird. They read like this:

Alright if you're reading this, that means you listened to Razor. So thank goodness for that. Now you're probably a little worried because the core isn't in the cave, but that's okay, actually that's good. We don't want the core in our world. The core isn't actually supposed to be in the cave. It's a bit complicated, so ask Paige. In short though, you're dealing with a pocket dimension. The core has powers there, but if it leaves its dimension, it loses its power. That's why you've probably noticed the magic is going in and out. Listed below is a spell that'll fix everything and put it back to normal. I warn you though, make sure that's what you want. There's a reason the core is moving in and out of its dimension. Anyway, don't kill Razor, he's just dumb. Thanks, and good luck.

A part of me still has so many questions. The biggest one is why didn't Paige bother mentioning this to us? Maybe she was waiting for the right moment, which makes sense. Plus, no one trusted Razor.

A smaller, underlying question I had was how this person knew Paige's name. The Terrians surely didn't know her name because they never gave her one in the first place. The only people outside of my tribe that know of Paige and her existence are myself, my past teammates, and maybe a few members of the Marked Men. Even then, the Marked Men don't know about magic to even grasp the concept of pocket dimensions.

As much as I want to drill Razor even more, a part of me knows he won't budge. I scan the spell and slip the paper into my pocket.

"Well, the pocket dimension makes more sense, now that I think about it."

"So we can fix all of this? It's actually going to be easy?" Viridian asks.

I step back a bit and pace slowly. "That's the thing. Giving us the spell just made it harder."

"Really? How come?"

"The core gets its power from the pocket dimensions, right? And this spell has the power to remove it from said pocket dimension."

"But it can also keep it in the pocket dimension, so it won't be moving in and out anymore!" Viridian offers.

"Did someone say pocket dimension?" Paige pops out of my bag, causing me to stop in place.

"That book is talking!" Razor screams.

"We know, now listen to what it's saying."

"We have a spell that can either keep the core in the pocket dimension or remove it," I explain to Paige.

"Yeah, that's true. But you need to be careful. If you choose to keep the core inside the home dimension, it can get removed easier than from Azure's fail- I mean, whatever weird thing is happening now."

I feel my body freeze up at the mention of Azure, especially in the case of the core. "What did you just say?" I ask slowly.

Paige twirls around. "Uh we need to be careful!"

Viridian looks between us wide eyed.

"No, what did you just say about Azure?"

"Slip of the, um, page."

"Paige, you of all things should know what's at stake here. And now we find out you're hiding stuff from us?" I look up at her in disappointment. "I thought we were close…"

"Silvia it's just that…"

"Just that what? You're going to trust the entire future of magic in the hands of a man who wasn't even born into it and thinks everything can be fixed with technology? I was born into this, Paige! This is my life! And now everything I've come to know is about to be destroyed because of Azure!"

"I helped, you know. I knew the risks, but I thought it was important!"

"It is because your life is at risk too, Paige. If magic goes down, you go down with it. But you couldn't even tell me?"

Paige flutters slightly. "He said the more people who knew, the more dangerous it would be."

I force myself to stop, feeling a knot of betrayal and disgust getting tighter and tighter in my stomach. "So you never trusted me. Azure never trusted me." I laugh dryly. "Fucking great."

"We did this years ago, when you two weren't talking. The first time. He said it was a fail safe, that we could temporarily disable magic if it was being used for the wrong purposes! And I agreed. I've seen what magic can do, so have you. It was definitely needed! Look at what's happening now! If the fail safe hadn't been in place, the core would be in this world!"

I dig my nails into the palm of my hands, hoping physical pain will drive my mind away from all of the emotional pain. "I can't believe any of this."

Viridian clears his throat. "Silv, I… it's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry." Paige says, something like desperation in her voice. "But it wasn't ever meant to be permanent."

I feel the familiar hot sting of tears in the corners of my eyes. "Then don't cover it up with lies, Paige. You never should have! If you believed in his cause more, then maybe you should have just stayed with him!"

"No Silvia!" She cries. "It's just that, Azure wants out, he's done! So I'm still here, to help out!"

"He's what?" Viridian asks quietly.

It was as if her words sent a frozen dagger straight into my chest. "He wants out?" I force myself to ask, even though I know the answer will destroy me.

Paige moves up and down, like a nod. "Yeah, he told me he doesn't want to do this kind of stuff anymore."

"That's why Razor is here, instead of him." Viridian says.

"Sending someone else to clean up the messes he created. Classic Azure." My voice is as cold as my heart.

"Wouldn't you want a break?" Paige asks.

I inhale at her question. Azure asked me that exact same thing and it just fuels my rage. "No, because I don't give up on the people I care about. If someone needs my help, I'm going to help because no one else can! There's always going to be people that need us, and I can't stop until I can do what I can."

"That's why you're special, Silvia!" Paige says. "It's what makes you different from the rest! Azure got tired. Twenty years is a long time, I'm sure he wanted you to go with him, though."

I laugh shortly. "Azure wanting me? All he's ever done is leave me, and now you're saying he wanted me to take a break with him?"

"He gave the gun for a reason, Silv."

Before I can even think, my hand is already reaching to remove the gun from my belt. Azure told me to hold onto it until he got back. Maybe he didn't mean him coming back, but rather until I got back to him.

Viridian leans in close. "That's the only thing he had of his family, I have my problems with him, you know that. But…" he fades away, letting me fill in the gaps.

I look back at him, in shock. He trusted me with the closest thing to even remembering his family? Knowing that now, it's like a wrecking ball torn down the wall of distrust that I had built. He does trust me, but to what extent I can't say anymore. The more I think I know about him, the less I really do. I feel a prick of water on my hand. I look down and find a few teardrops on Azure's gun.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the fail safe." Paige says, her voice gentle.

I wipe my tears away and dry the gun with the hem of my shirt. "The fail safe is the least of our worries right now. We have to stop Genesys from getting the core."

Paige seems to buck up. "There's something else you guys should know about the core. I hadn't thought about it, but I think I know Genesys' plan."

My head perks up. "What do you think it is?"

"Well the core doesn't belong in this world, so if it's brought here, bad things would happen. Dark magic, in contrast to how hard it is to channel now, will become all the more easier, even for a beginning mage. It could take over all magic that you and I use everyday, and maybe even Remnant."

"So we just have to keep Genesys from ever accessing the core in the first place." I tuck the gun into my belt.

"How do we do that?" Paige asks.

I pull out the page that Azure had written for us. "By trapping the core in the singular home pocket dimension."

"Right," Viridian says grinning. "Because once this spell is used, only this spell will do the trick again right? Where'd Azure get it?"

My eyes widen in realization. If it's not a spell in Paige, then there's only one other solution. "They made a spell just for the core," I answer for Paige.

I think if Paige could shrug, she would've. "Well it can't be duplicated, can it?"

"It would be hard to. I'm just praying it works."

"I helped." Paige says proudly. "It should."

I look from the spell to the cave. We only have one shot of getting this right. If we don't, who knows what could go wrong?

"This is probably the most important spell I'll ever cast," I say.

"And that's saying something!" Viridian exclaims in appreciation.

I shoot a nervous smile his way. "No pressure or anything, right?"

"You got this!" The two of them reply in unison. There's a moment where we all look at each other.

"What. The. Heck?" Razor questions.

I turn back to him, my confidence boosting with the help of my friends. "What the heck this is is my team. And we're going to save Remnant."

"You guys argued for like an hour, and now everything is fine?"

"Yup!" Viridian replies cheerfully.

"Welcome to our lives," I smile.

"Do you want help?" He asks.

I size Razor up. Definitely don't see him as the fighter type. "Depends. Can you fight if you need to?"

"Oh yeah, look!" He reaches into his bag and pulls out a short cylinder with points on each end. He presses a button and it extends into a double sided spear. "Tada!"

"Alright, you can help," I decide before Viridian can butt in.

"YAY! What's the plan again?"

"We don't have an exact plan yet," Viridian says, considering the cave. "I mean, the rest of us keep an eye out, and Silvia does her magic. That should do it."

"And I can cast magic spells to defend!" Paige pipes up.

I nod. "Sounds good to me."

"Then let's not waste any time." Viridian says, fanning out a deck of cards.

I smile and see Paige fly up to the northern end of the cave. I head back to the entrance of the cave, examining everything inside. I stay out far enough so I can still get the light of day as I read the spell.

I focus all of my attention on the spell and just exactly I want to accomplish with it. Just a few words and the core stays in the pocket dimension. Simple enough. I raise my hand so the palm faces the interior of the cave. Then, I chant the words on the page, the warm tingling sensation of magic coursing through my veins. My palm lights up in a light blue glow, then bursts forward into the darkness of the cave.

Before me, I manage to see a glimpse of a portal appearing. I try to move towards it but it disappears with the glow from the spell. I rub my eyes as they adjust to the light.

"Did it work?" I ask aloud.

There's only one way for me to get the answer that I need. I fold the page with the spell away and hold out my hand. I cast the spell to summon a ball of light into my hand. But nothing appears. I stared in disbelief.

"No, what did I do wrong?" I fumble for the parchment. There had to be something I missed.

"The only thing you did wrong was saying the spell aloud," A dark, unfamiliar voice answers. I turn around and my heart drops.

Ahead of me is a figure with a pair of glowing emerald eyes surrounded by darkness where the whites of her eyes should be. Behind her is a luminous garnet stone that stands far taller than the woman standing near it.

That's when I realize it's Genesys, and she has the core.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story! I just want to give a huge shoutout to jttaylorbat for helping me out with this chapter and also that last few. This definitely wouldn't be possible without him helping out! Go check out his stories about Azure and Silvia and what led up to the events of this story._


	12. Chapter 10: The Final Encounter

Before me is Genesys with the core. I'm ecstatic that I'm one of the first mages in centuries to even get a glimpse at the core that rules all magic in Remnant.

However, I wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances.

"Genesys," I growl. "How did you get the core?" I step out of the cave, looking for Viridian and Razor.

"Funny you mention that, love," she chuckles, leaning on the core. "That spell that you just cast is not guarded enough. I was close enough to piggyback off of you. So instead of trapping the core in the pocket dimension, good idea by the way, you ultimately failed."

My hands curl into fists at my sides. How the hell did those two let her slip by? Reminder for next time I cast a life-changing spell: cast a silence spell beforehand or get better guards.

"You're not going to get away with this."

Her eyes scan over me, her green irises drilling into my soul. "I know who you are."

"You do?"

She smirks. "You're Silvia Danvers, the supposed prodigy mage that Gaea spoke so highly of. That is, until you left Terra and everything you loved. Shame. Such a waste of talent."

"You did, too, Genesys. Don't act like my situation is any different."

Genesys pushes off the core with a sickening smile. "Oh but it is. I left to pursue the power that the dark arts had. And I was successful. But you…" She shakes her head. "You shun the power that you could have."

I grimace at the mention of dark magic. "I don't shun it. I purposefully turn away from it. I know what dark magic does to you. It comes off as fine and dandy, but it corrupts you and turns you into someone you're not. Look at what it did to you!"

Suddenly she bursts out laughing and clutches her stomach. "You are so naive, Danvers. It didn't corrupt me. The darkness showed me the better version of myself. It proved to me that the only way to get what you want is to go seeking for it. That old fool Gaea never would show me what dark magic could do. So I left and here I stand, the victor!"

"You won't be the victor for long, Genesys." My hand reaches for my sword and I point it straight at her.

She straightens and places her hand on the core. It suddenly radiates a dark red and the light gets drained into her arm. She must be siphoning the power from the core to strengthen her own magic. In her other hand, a dark flame flickers.

Glowing cards fly in from behind Genesys and cause a series of explosions around her. Viridian runs through the smoke, a frown on his face. "How'd she get past?"

"I should be asking you that," I shoot back, plugging an ice dust shard into the hilt of my sword.. "Apparently she was nearby."

Viridian skids next to me. "Jeez, so we just knock her out and take the big crystal yeah?"

"That and cast the spell again to get it back in the pocket dimension." I try to look through the smoke. "Where's Razor?"

"I told him to come in when I called," Viridian says as he fans out cards. "It's a simple command, so he could understand."

I sigh. "I sure hope so."

Before I can speak again, a flamethrower comes bursting at us through the smoke. I jump out of the way and charge into the battle. I find Genesys fairly easily as the glow from the core makes her stand out like a sore thumb. I bring my sword up in front of me and watch as ice covers the entirety of my blade. I swing it outwards and ice shards shoot out.

One of them just scrape Genesys' right shoulder, causing her to pull away from the core. "You brat!" She hisses. "No matter. The core gave me all the power I need." She fans her arms out and a powerful torrent of wind blows through the field, sweeping away any of the smoke that Viridian creates earlier.

I dig my feet into the earth to keep myself from flying back into the cave. Once the wind is gone and before I can re-adjust, Genesys is already shooting bolts of lightning towards me. I project more ice shards to counteract the bolts, but a few manage to evade the ice. One of the stray bolts strikes the ground and I run to the side to dodge.

I use the opportunity to lunge at her, bringing my sword down on her. Genesys brings up her arm and an arm guard formed of rock deflects my attack with a cling. She pushes her makeshift shield against my sword and I keep the force against her.

There's a call from somewhere behind me. From behind me and in front of me there's a simultaneous rushing. Just under Genesys' guard Viridian thrusts his bo staff into her stomach. At the same time Razor comes from the shadows, and smashes his spear into her back.

I jump away just in time, but Genesys lets out a yell. She swings her arm guard towards Viridian and her other arm emits a dark purple glow. Genesys slams her hand into the ground and a dark energy pulse shoots out from the earth. Viridian pushes himself off the ground with his staff, vaulting over the pulse. Razor was far too slow, and gets fully enveloped by the attack. He falls back screaming bloody murder.

I drive my sword into the earth and a wall of ice materializes just as the pulse smacks into it. Just as I remove the sword, I see some of the ice from inside the wall start to crack. I knew that Genesys was strong, but with the power of the core in her, it definitely has amplified whatever strength she had.

Viridian flipped a glowing card at her. Genesys blasts a dark fireball straight at the card, causing an explosion between them. As the smoke fills the space between Viridian and Genesys, she comes charging through and tackles Viridian, pinning him to the ground by his wrists.

"Kinky, but I wouldn't do that." He nods his head towards his foot where it's touching her boots. A glow slowly creeps over them.

A confused look crosses Genesys' face and she glances down where he's referencing.

"Boom." He shoves her while she's not looking and rolls away.

I run out from behind my ice shield and use the ice dust to pin her arms and legs to the ground. She struggles against the ice and I smirk.

"Not so good, are you?" I look back to Viridian. "Keep an eye on her. I'm gonna check on the core."

"No problem. After all, if she moves too much, her foot's gonna blow up." Viridian leans on his staff, relaxing as he watches her.

The tension in my shoulders relaxes as I sheathe my sword and move to the core. There has to be something I can do to bring the core back into the pocket dimension. The closer I get to the core, the more I can feel the essence of the dark magic emanating off of it. It's like its branching off to me in silent whispers.

Through the temptations for me to use dark magic, I push through to ignore them and find the spell that Azure had written down. The spell only really works if the core is in the pocket dimension. Otherwise, like here on Remnant, any magic would be channeled with dark magic instead of the pure hope the core usually channels.

Just then, the realization of what I have to do practically slaps me in the face. If I want to return the core back to the dimension it came from, I would have to use dark magic.

I back away from the core. The last time I used it, I tried bringing back my dead teammate and that was years ago. It brought his ghost back as an evil reincarnation and it almost destroyed my team in the process. I can feel chills on the back of my neck just thinking about it.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't go back to using dark magic, mainly on a fear that I would become exactly Matt's ghost was. Now, it doesn't seem like I have a choice.

My hand shakes at my side. I move it to touch the core. Just as my hand hovers over the garnet stone, I hear a yell behind me. I turn around to see darkness envelope Genesys. She reappears free from her ice prison. Her boots are discarded behind her. Viridian reacts immediately raising his bo staff. Before either of us can do a thing though, Genesys waves her hand and tendrils of darkness fly at Viridian. He attempts to spin his staff, but the darkness thickens and completely obscures him. When the tendrils fade away, he's gone.

"Viridian!" I scream out, tears pricking my eyes.

I promised that I wouldn't bring him into this so he wouldn't get hurt. Now that exact thing has happened. Any fear I had back is twisting into anger and a new kind of determination that wasn't there before.

"Where is he?" I snap.

"Either somewhere far from here or another dimension," she answers with a shrug. "Wherever he is, he won't be a problem." Genesys leans down to pick up the boot that he had rigged. "He's clever, you know. Such a waste of potential helping you."

"Bring him back," I snarl.

Genesys only cackles, enveloping the boot in a dark orb and tossing it away. Her eyes show no remorse, no mercy. "You think I'll bring him back just for you? You're as much of a fool as Gaea said you were."

Before she can summon another spell, I run to the core. I have to use the spell or else I won't be able to fix any of this. Just as I'm about to touch the core, I feel myself getting yanked to the floor. I grasp at the earth with what strength I have. I glimpse back and see another set of Genesys' dark tendrils extending from her hand, pulling me closer to her.

I can feel the coils twisting around my waist and my chest, constricting me tighter and tighter. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. My head feels light, like it's on cloud nine and not in a good way.

"Give up, Silvia," Genesys says with an almost bored tone. "Your goody two shoes days are over. All those pathetic little friends of yours will disappear with you and darkness will consume Remnant."

Just then, a switch flips in me. It's as if the magic that was buried deep in me decided to fire back. This time it wasn't just the strength of the magic I studied and practiced all my life. This time it was the trust and beliefs of Viridian and Paige made that magic five times more powerful.

I focus on that feeling and start crawling towards the core. Just as it's in fingers reach, I hear Genesys yelling behind me. But everything fades away when I chant the dimension spell and my vision fades to black.

* * *

A part of me expected some kind of light at the end of the tunnel when I woke up. I assumed I died after casting the spell and that Genesys had won. Or maybe I died and by giving my life I would have saved the magic in Remnant. If I had to die, I would prefer the latter. That way, at least Paige and my old village would be okay.

Instead, what I wake up to is the complete opposite. It's like the world is consumed by a blinding light. There's no floor. There's no sky. There's only one open space that stretches on for what seems like infinity. Pastel shades of orange, pink, yellow and purple grow and dim in random splotches, each color taking on a life of their own. In the distance a portal opens, revealing a crimson beast with horns and claws. Before I can register more, he disappears into another portal.

Ahead of me I see the core, living with a pure garnet radiance. Flecks of sparkles encircle it in rings. The core is thriving, and then it hits me.

The only place where the core is at its best is in a pocket dimension. I'm in a pocket dimension.

This is unreal. No recorded mage in history has ever been inside the pocket dimensions that allow for portal travel! I can't help but smile at making history.

However, the rush of pride dwindles down quickly when I'm reminded of my task at hand: make sure that the core is safe and out of Genesys' hands. Now the question remains of how I even get to the core in the first place.

Suddenly, I'm moving on my own. My body is floating through the empty space of the pocket dimension. It seems that the mere thought of movement in this realm is enough to warrant it to happen. That's helpful at least.

When I near the core, a cackle echoes throughout the space, causing me to halt. Something isn't right. I should be the only person in here. Then Genesys hovers out from her hiding space behind the core.

"Well well, Silvia," she says with a mock clap. "Congrats on bringing us into the pocket dimension. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"How did you get here?" I ask. "I was the one who cast the spell."

"Yes, but I was attached to you at the time. Funny, you wanted to keep me away from the core but you brought me straight to it. Again."

I grit my teeth. I should've been more careful with how I cast it. "I'm going to finish you here and now."

She smirks with a raised eyebrow. "You could barely beat me in Remnant. What makes you think you can beat me here?"

I go to retort but stop myself. She's right. I couldn't beat her there besides pure luck and that was with the help of Viridian and Razor. How am I supposed to beat her here?

All of a sudden, it feels like a jolt of electricity is shot down my spine. I let out a yell and grip my head. Thousands of spikes are pricking inside my skin and send shocks through every nerve. My body feels like it's on fire. My head feels like it's about to explode.

Then all at once, it's gone. The pain is replaced by a weirdly pleasant tingling. I feel rejuvenated, ready to take on anything. I look around, trying to get an understanding of what just happened. Nothing has changed besides the fact that Genesys is now staring at me with a look of disbelief.

"Impossible," she mutters.

I glance at my hands. They're glowing with the same intensity as the core. By the gods, it's not just my hands glowing. Every part of me is glowing. With a fraction of a thought, two large balls of fire appear in my hands. I didn't even have to say the spell to summon them.

"How could you access the true power of the core?" Genesys questions. "You used dark magic!"

So this is what this was. The core lent me its power. Now I feel stronger than ever, like I could take on a hundred Grimm and not even break a sweat. I smile.

"The reason I did is because I never gave in to the darkness like you, Genesys," I tell her. "And now I'm going to use it against you."

With that I charge at her, hands a blazing. I shoot the balls of fire out at her and she turns them to mere smoke with a water spell. It seems like she can still use magic. I summon a beam of pure light and use it as a blade. She ejects two sharp arm-guards with blades made of stone to deflect my advance. Genesys cross-slashes at me, making me pull my beam inward to protect myself.

The attack sends me flying back. Before I can even respond, Genesys growls.

"I've had enough of this." She raises her hand and a dark orb flies from her hand.

I don't have time to bring up my beam of light before I'm consumed by darkness. I look down and the beam is no longer in my hands.

"Hello?" I ask only to have no response.

Genesys must have trapped me in some kind of dreamscape. That or an actual orb of darkness. Either way, both are clearly effective.

Suddenly, I hear a voice I thought I wouldn't hear again.

"You let us down, Silvia."

I turn around and I swear the temperature in the space drops twenty degrees. Before me is Matt, my former teammate from my time at Beacon. The last time I saw him alive, he was killed by my brother. Now, it looks like he hasn't aged a day since then. His white tiger's tail wags behind him. As shocked as I am to see him, I'm more disturbed hearing what he said.

"Matt, I didn't," I try and explain.

"You didn't get there in time to save me," He presses, his eyes as cold as the space between us. "You could have stopped Drey and maybe I would still be alive."

"I-I tried. Please believe me."

"You let Azure kill my people." Another voice sprouts up.

I spin and see Trent Suro, a true descendant of the Suro clans. His black dog ears twitch in a silent anger.

"Trent, you know how Azure is! Once his mind is set he can't-"

"But you were the closest to him. You could have stopped him! Maybe my girlfriend would still be with me if he didn't kill her."

Tears prick at my eyes. I try to blink them away but when my eyes open again, Viridian has joined them. "You're weak, Silvia. You always let your emotions get the best of you. Now look at how many lives you've destroyed, yours included."

I take a step back. My mind is racing but no matter what I do, my friends are still there, staring me down like I'm prey. "Viridian, not you too. Please…"

I suddenly come to a halt as my back runs into something. As much as I pray it's a door, it takes a few words for me to realize it's someone and not something and it turns my body to ice.

"You're nothing without us."

I jolt and back away, coming face to the person that has put me through so much emotional turmoil. I see Azure in front of me, glaring down at me.

"You know it's true, Silvia." He takes a step toward me and I can't help but step back. "Admit it, you're nothing without me. You wouldn't be the fighter you are now. You wouldn't have discovered Paige's potential."

"Stop," I beg him, tears finally brimming my eyes.

"You're the weakest person I know," he continues as if I said nothing. "That's why everyone you know has died. Matt, Drey, your parents. Everyone leaves you, and that's why you always come running back to me."

"Azure stop!" I yell, trying to cover my ears and block everything out.

But his voice comes back twice as loud as before. "There's a reason I left. I'm stronger without you. I'm better without you. I never loved you."

Before I can even react, I fall onto my hands and knees, my tears puddling at the space between my hands. The people I cared about the most, the people I thought I could finally trust after my fallout in Terra, attacking me with barrage after barrage of the painful truth. They're right. I could never be enough for them and now I'm going to lose the only thing still close to me: my magic.

Then suddenly, as in a flash of an epiphany, Viridian's words from when he found me echo in my mind.

"It shouldn't matter! Let him go! They're gone, live your life. Not his."

What he said that day, even though it hurt, was the truth that I really needed. He did it because he cared, because he wanted the best for me. And what's best for me is letting go.

I feel a resurgence of strength roll through my body. I find myself standing, now facing Matt. When I stand, more empowered than before, my tears start to dry.

"The war was no one's fault except our people," I tell him. "As much as I want you here, I know you're at peace now, and I wouldn't want anything else for him."

After I speak, his figure turns to dust, floating away into the darkness. I turn next to Trent. "What Azure did was no one's fault but his own and we have to live with it."

He too fades and I move then to Viridian. "Yes, I may not be as strong as you all. But I know where my strengths lie. I don't destroy lives. I save them."

Then I'm left with only one person: Azure. I walk to him, my shoulders broadening as I do.

"As for you," I start, anger filling through my bloodstream. "My whole life isn't defined by just you. I fought for what I wanted in my own way. Yes you were there to help, but you weren't the sole reason things turned out the way they did. The only reason you think you're so great is because you were an assassin who was talked about and feared by everyone. Maybe it got to your head that you think you don't need anyone."

I laugh. "You're the only reason that you keep leaving. You don't deserve anyone. You know what, Azure? I'm the one better off without you. All you've done is destroy every relationship I've ever known and everything you touch, including me! And I'm fucking done! All you've done is run away, and now when you try to come running back again, don't expect me there waiting for you."

With that, Azure's stoic face flickers away into dust. As he goes away, the darkness falls in shambles around me and I see Genesys, closer to the core than she was before I left. Her mouth moves in silence as if she's chanting a spell. She glances back at me, a shocked look taking over her face. Just like that she rushes to finish whatever it was she had started.

She's going to use the core from inside the pocket dimension to spread dark magic to any other alternate dimension, and I need to stop her once and for all, even if it means doing something I'd never thought I would do in a million lifetimes.

Before I can even think, I pull out Azure's - no, my - gun and eject the sword part. I aim and throw it straight into the heart of the core. Genesys jumps back just as the sword break into the garnet core, small cracks forming around the gun.

As I hear Genesys scream, a ball of all the magical energy I have left is already in my hands. Without another word, I aim the energy beam into the crack of the core and fire. All I see is the core shatter and a world I come to know explodes before my very eyes before everything fades into darkness.


	13. Chapter 11: The End of an Era

I'm floating in darkness for what feels like an eternity. My body is like air and everything is silent. Maybe I could stay here for a little while and get some rest once and for all.

I would have been down for some rest, but I hear a muffled voice that sounds far away. It's like I'm swimming underwater and someone's trying to speak to me from the surface. So I try to swim to the top so I can finally hear them.

My eyes slowly open and the first thing I can register is that my head is throbbing in pain. The world before me is blurry but it takes me a while to realize that I'm on grass. It's cool under me and its color is muted by a shadow. I attempt to lift my head and I'm hit with a wave of blinding dizziness, causing me to groan.

"Silv, wake up, what's going on?" Viridian's voice rings out.

I nearly bolt upwards at the sound of his voice. How the hell is he back? I have to be imagining things. I force my arms to work and push myself off the ground. My head rings with pain as I sit upright.

"Viridian?" I ask with hope in my voice.

He waves his hand, something brown in it. "Right here, and Razor's over there, passed out."

When my vision focuses, I can fully see Viridian. It looks like he hasn't even been bothered by the dark magic Genesys had used on him. I smile at the fact that he's here and alive. As much as I want to hug him, I don't think my body is up to the task yet. "Thank the gods you're okay."

"Of course. One second I was back in Vale, and now I'm back here. The real question is, what happened here?"

With his question, the flood of what happened in the pocket dimension came rushing towards me. The reality of what I just did causes me to tear up. "Viridian, I…" I want to speak, but I can't tell him what I did.

"It's okay." He holds out his hand to me. I thought he'd been holding something. I guess not. "I think I got it."

I carefully take his hand. As I stand, I immediately break down. "She was so close, Vir. She could have spread dark magic everywhere. It was the only way I could stop her and-"

"You did what you had to. No one will blame you." He says.

"They won't? What about Gaea?"

"We don't need to talk to her."

I nod slowly and I can feel a tear trailing down my face. "Magic's gone forever," I say quietly, the reality of what I did becoming truth.

Viridian eyes me wordlessly for a moment. "Let's go, yeah? It'll be okay."

I take a shaky breath, wiping my cheek. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Let's head to the small village we left from, then we'll figure it out from there." Viridian looks over, and I look past him to see what he's looking at. Razor is laying there. "So what about him?"

I frown. "The magic Genesys used on him should have worn off. He's probably just sleeping unaffected right now."

"Oh tell me it's okay to leave him," Viridian begs.

I chuckle. "You're rude, you know that?"

"Only to some people."

I nudge him. "I was actually going to say we leave him. He'll be okay."

"See I was thinking that, but you're the good person, so that's why I asked."

I think back to the words the fake Viridian had said to me in the pocket dimension. He had called me weak and the complete opposite of what someone good should be. But to hear Viridian say the complete opposite, it makes me smile a bit.

Before I take a step, I notice a black fleck on the ground. I move away from Viridian to figure out what it is. As I get closer, I realize it's the gun I used to destroy the core. Instead of the light blue color it once was, it's now pitch black, most likely from the explosion. The sword part of it is now completely gone. I pick it up, weighing it in my hands.

"Oh crap… is that what I think it is?"

I nod, not looking back at him. "Yeah it is. Funny, I used it to destroy the core."

He chuckles. "I like it."

I check inside the magazine to still see bullets inside. It looks like it's still functional. With no hesitation, I slide the gun into my belt.

Viridian raises his eyebrow at me. "You're keeping it?"

I look back at him and smirk. "It's mine. Why wouldn't I keep it? Plus, black's my color."

"I thought purple was your color?"

"Well purple goes good with black."

Viridian checks out his blazer, which is black and raises an eyebrow. "Okay Silv."

I roll my eyes. "Okay black goes good with green, too."

"Silv, I don't know how to say this but, black goes good with everything."

"You know, I was trying to make a joke. I can make those, too."

"I know, I was ribbing you. Come on, when we get back to the city I need to show you something."

Classic Viridian. "Alright. Lead the way."

We start the long trek back to the city we had met Razor at. By the time we get back it's far past midnight and the half destroyed moon illuminates our way back to a decent room at an inn.

Once we enter Viridian immediately goes to the closest and hangs his jacket up. He runs his hands down his pressed shirt and looks at me over his shoulder.

"You should sit down."

I frown and sit down on one of the beds in the room. Something's off about him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought about not saying anything, but keeping secrets kind of started a lot of this. I found this before you woke up." He rummages in his jacket and pulls out a brown book. "Sorry."

I take a close look at the book Viridian presented me. It doesn't take long for me to register it to be Paige. "Oh my gods, Paige!" I push off the bed to grab her. "Thank the gods you're-"

I suddenly stop, realizing the quiet in the room is too abnormal, even for Paige. She would be bursting around making some comments about fighting the bad guy or making jokes to try and cheer me up. But now, all she is is silent.

The answer as to why hits me like a truck. When I destroyed magic, I destroyed Paige.

I sink back onto the bed, holding Paige close to my chest. "I'm so sorry," I whisper as if Paige could hear me. But I know she can't and it's a dagger in my heart.

"She understood."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Viridian shuffles his feet. "I know, let's promise the next time we might lose someone, we say goodbye first. But it'll be okay, it was the only way."

I look up at him. "Yeah…"

"I think… I think we should tell A-"

"No," I interrupt. After what happened inside the pocket dimension, the last thing I want to do is have his name mentioned, let alone proposed as an option.

"Oh?" Viridian sounds taken aback, but at the same time almost… pleased?

"You were the one who told me to let him go, right? The last thing I need is to tell him another way he's ruined my life."

Viridian runs his eyes over me and then Paige in my hand. "I'm proud of you, Silv." His voice is careful. "You've completely cast him aside uh?"

I chuckle dryly. "Would you believe me if I said I had an epiphany while I was in the pocket dimension?"

"Oh absolutely I would," Viridian says.

"He was in front of me and he was shooting me down like you did when you found me. But then I told him off! I even told him that I'm done with him! I know it wasn't actually him, but damn it felt... good."

"It always does to tell him off, believe me."

"Oh I do." I smile wide. "And if I ever see him again, I'm telling him off in the same way."

Viridian smiles sadly. "He always has a solution when it comes to combat, but I don't think he's ever made the right call when it comes to what actually matters." He walks over and sits on the bed across from mine. "I pity him, despite what I always say."

I set Paige down next to me. "You do?" I ask, shocked. I never really heard him confess anything on this deep of a level, let alone with regards to Azure.

"Of course, he never grew up." Viridian makes a face and lays flat. "Tell me one person who would be truly sad to never see him again? I can't. And sure it's his fault, and I hate him for what he's done. But I never explicitly told him how important he was to me. And when he pushed me away, I didn't stop him. Because I told myself, that's just how he was."

I'm left almost speechless. It slipped my mind completely that him and Azure we're together a while back. Yet it never dawned on me how impactful it was on Viridian. "You know, I think the one thing I realized out of trying to work things out with him was that you can't keep pushing yourself onto someone if they can't do the same to you." I sigh. "Love is great and all, but how can you love someone when they can't even learn to love themself?"

"Who's going to teach him?" Viridian asks. "Since we've moved on."

I rub my thumb over the palm of my other hand. "I honestly don't know, Viridian."

There's a pause and after another Viridian laughs. "It's not our problem. Who knows? Maybe when we see him again, he'll finally have grown up."

Hearing him say it's not our problems feels as if a huge weight that I've been carrying on my shoulders for years has finally been lifted. Azure isn't my problem anymore. Yeah, he may have been the cause for all my pain and for magic going away, but now I can finally have the choice to remove him from my life. It makes me laugh in joy. "Really now? What are the odds of that actually happening?"

"I'm sure some shit will go down and we'll go find him. He fights good still," Viridian says. He speaks lazily.

"He was a trained assassin. Of course he's going to fight good."

Viridian laughs a little. "I don't know how to tell you Silv, but he was doing an assassination job like two weeks before he left."

I freeze. "He did?"

"Yeah, his usual target, some bad guy." Viridian's voice slightly less mirthful now.

I sigh and fall back against the bed. "Seems like an old dog will still go back to his old tricks."

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Which is a clear attempt to change the subject.

I shrug. "Maybe making some new weapon or something. What do you think?"

"It's been a few days since the phone call, so I think he might be hunting someone. He doesn't sit still too long."

"I bet you five lien he's not," I propose with a laugh.

Viridian returns that with a laugh of his own. "I'll take that action, sure."

"Then you're on."

* * *

The next morning, Viridian and I grab train tickets for the soonest train to Atlas. We split the fare for two decently priced tickets and a cabin for the two of us to share.

I've never been on a train before, so my standards are pretty low. Regardless, the train is decked out with fancy gilded lamps, a bar area where Viridian might be spending a majority of the train ride, and a dining area for guests to indulge in the finest food.

After we board and store our bags in our cabin, Viridian, as I guessed, went straight for the bar car. Meanwhile, I'm not sure what to do. There are so many options. Although the one thing I know I'm not going to do is hit the bar. I never was a drinker and I'm not about to start now.

For now, I decide to stay in the cabin and look over Paige. After the journey I had that was full of lies and betrayal, hearing the truth from Viridian was honestly refreshing. Even him hitting me with some tough love was enough to really ground me.

Last night was probably the closest I've ever gotten to know Viridian. Behind all the jokes and the attempts to take control of almost every situation, he's a really great guy. Deep down, he's supportive and cares about what actually happens to me. It's something I've had to dig to find, but once I found it, it became clear in a lot of his actions.

Meanwhile, with Azure, he was always a puzzle. One minute he's doing assassinations and the next he's leaving for good. I never knew how to read him and I still don't. Maybe it's for the better if I don't try to finish his puzzle.

However, the more I think of how I'm leaving Azure and his past behind me, the more I linger on our phone call. He'd told me to watch the news. Watch the news for what? Would there be something about his next successful assassination attempt? With Azure, it could be anything.

I place Paige at my pillow and stand up. I need to get out of my own mind. I don't need to worry about Azure right now. Right now, I'm taking a train to Atlas and I should try and relax. With that in mind, I exit my cabin and stroll through the train cars.

A lot of the seats I pass are velvet-covered with gold trim tracing the edges. A few guests, some I recognize as huntsmen, eat food and chat about their latest adventures. I pass from car to car, amused at how Viridian and I managed to snag a luxurious train like this. Well, it may be like every other train, but it's luxurious in my standards.

As I pass into the next train car and close the door behind me, I see ahead of me the bar area. A girl with two swords leans against the bar, watching a screen in the corner of the car. I catch a glimpse of Viridian at a side table, playing cards with two other men, one much older than the others. Leave it to Viridian to find some gambling while he's on a train. Maybe I should let him go to do what he does best.

I turn to head back the way I came but I stop in my tracks when I hear a broadcaster announce some news over the TV.

"After several weeks of intense investigation, we have confirmed that after destroying a slave ring, the huntsman known as Azure Požar is deceased."

I whip back to the TV, the headline "Huntsman Azure Požar confirmed dead!" scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

The broadcaster continues with the report. "It was confirmed by witnesses he fell victim to Cesious Vode, a serial killer long believed dead. We can also confirm that the famed assassin and huntsman managed to defeat his final opponent, finally bringing the infamous murderer to justice."

Those words shot a bullet through my world, shattering everything I have ever known to pieces. Azure, the man I had just talked about last night. Azure, the one I never wanted to see again. Azure, the one who has ruined and yet saved my life, is dead.

"No…" The familiar sting of tears fill my eyes. I want to tear my eyes away from the screen, but I can't. I can't believe this is real. I can't believe that the last phone call with him was the last time I would ever speak to him.

Suddenly I hear a chair scrape against the floor. I look over and find Viridian facing me, his face pale. At that moment we both know that nothing will ever be the same.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for joining me on this amazing journey! I have been planning to do this story for over a year and I'm so glad that I was finally able to get it out there and finished. A huge shoutout to Jttaylorbat for helping me write some of the scenes and for inspiring me to make this story a reality. There will be a sequel to this story that Jttaylorbat and I will be co-writing. Odds are we will publish the story on both of our pages._


End file.
